The Stray Dog
by HashTagHeel
Summary: It all started with her finding him on her porch as two beings whom never shared a word even in the same classroom find themselves in need of each other's presence for the sake of peace and instability. From going lost to be found. A love story of two souls bounded by some twisted form of fate through adolescence in Cincinnati to the corporation known as the WWE. (Dean/OC)
1. I: Lost & Found

**Author's Note**: It is clear that I lost much motivation to proceed writing Poking The Hornet's Nest. Regardless, I am going to attempt to continue writing it whenever something sparks up. Quite frankly I can't get enough writing about Dean Ambrose - and although I am currently working on mainly Drunk on Us and This Unholy War - I think Dean deserves some spotlight (Not only Punk). So here is something I actually spruced up before Poking The Hornet's Nest. I hope you all fairly enjoy this story and please don't forget to review for I am eager to know your thoughts on this first chapter. This story will start from the beginning - early relationships between Charlotte and Dean - and to current time. From adolescence to the wrestling ring.

* * *

I: Lost & Found.

She remembered finding the boy who shared little to none words with everyone within the school but instead scarred his knuckles unconscious by her stoop. She remembered how harshly the rain poured onto his shivering body, and how pale, sick pale his normally golden flesh was. How his auburn shaggy tendrils stuck onto his body and all she could see were his chapped and faded lips that quivered lightly. She remembered that day randomly going from something so fruitful with a rich cloud-free blue skies and enlightening rays of sun to harsh, ferocious winds that almost removed the clothes right off her body as she waited for the bus to go home.

The skies now crackle with thunder and agony and although it is simply four in the afternoon it appeared to be at amidst of midnight. Dark, ominous, treacherous. Something she remembered before stepping outside of her rather empty home the words that her parents advised her all the way from Europe (due to their business trips) called and spoke to her. _**Whatever you do Charlotte, I heard for these couple of weeks it's going to be rather dangerous with the rain and all, try not stepping outside unless it's for the sake of going to school. **_And although she normally heeds their warnings - today was just the day she wanted to waver from those obligations.

As she stepped outside quickly her the rain didn't waste a second in making sure to soak her to the bone. Through the light peach colouring of her midi-dress you could see the black lacing of her bra and even underwear. But at the moment she didn't really fret - for it was alas a second within her lifetime she felt some sort of complacency. She was alive and well - she could fee, breathe in the dew from the rain through her clear nostrils. As she took light steps forward to her stoop, she gasped aloud, as she noticed not only the resting figure on her stoop, but the trail of blood that followed right behind where the body rested.

Panic washed over her, as she didn't know exactly what to do. Nobody was home and of course she didn't want to deal with the authority and the questions that are bound to be bombed her way. She kneeled over his body, as she pushed aside the brown tendrils as she quickly noted who that is. _It's that guy... Jonathan from English... _She knew nothing of him, but his physical appearance stated a story all of its own. Scarred knuckles, bruised and battered face. _What could've possibly happened to him...? _Charlotte - within nature is charitable, as all she ever wants is good things - and for the sake of finding peace within herself she indulges in acts that benefit others more than herself.

It was a means of coping - for shunning away all bitter sentiments within her. Even if it was temporary. At the least bit it was gone for that second of her life.

But this was something else, a part of her felt responsible as to what she could do with the body. She knew if she stood outside any longer she could gravely affect her health with this weather. And to be frank, she isn't quite fond of thunder/lightning for that matter. Every single bark from the musky grey clouds would only cause her rather lithe framing to flinch. Charlotte only bit her bottom lip as her conclusion was to only drag the body into the warmth of her home for she herself couldn't allow him to freeze in such conditions.

With little to none strength for she lacked plentiful today - Charlotte took hold of his hands, and she could feel callouses almost scrape the flesh right off her own delicate palms. She felt the scabs of his knuckles brush onto the spacing of her fingers and a part of her wanted to whimper as the warm crimson content that seeped right out of the rather large scars on his hands and those that trickled from his arms would make the once soft pink from her hands almost rogue and coated in dirt - just like the once what she remembered to be a blue denim jacket - now black, plagued with mud and blood.

She tugged with all her might, carefully as she had to drag his almost lifeless form up the stairs and all his rather heavy frame left behind was a trail of sludge and his lifeline until finally she cried out from the tensions building on her back and shoulder joint from the last pull as she managed to fall into the loving embrace of her spacious home with the enigma she knows simply as Jonathan Good - the kid who would always prop dirty boots on the back tables of her English classroom and although he never exchanges words with any of the students within their high school (even during group assignments) - he always did have something exquisitely insightful to say whenever it comes to a piece of text being discussed in class.

His voice dominated above all else. And one thing Charlotte could admit that she would be eager to listen to the kid with the mud-coated boots and torn up denim jacket participate. Because he had something greater to say than anyone else.

Charlotte picked herself up, still holding onto the clammy rough hands of Jonathan as she would proceed to drag him to the first floor bathroom. She was panting by the time she got to the bathroom and she would with the last bit of energy push him off the porcelain floors and into the tub. Charlotte bit her bottom lip as she stared for a mild second at the male who through the treacherous process remained unconscious and back to the trial behind her.

_I sure as hell got a chore on my hands tonight don't I?_

Bitterly she thought to herself as she then stared down at her hands. The rest of her body shivered - but her hands - coated in his blood and dirt felt warm. Whereas the almost white but peach coloured dress revealed her lingerie for it clung onto her body for dear life. She could feel the puddles at the soles of her anke boots gush through the etchings of her boot.

Charlotte stared at Jonathan for a second - she noticed his body, specifically his torso and lips didn't remain still. They quivered like mad, and through parted lips it was as though she could hear what he could possibly be dreaming about - but none of it made any sense. It was barely audible, and the only reason she knows he's even alive is because of the reaction his body is going through.

"What could've possibly happened to him..." She whispered to herself as she proceeded to remove the denim jacket, that was heavy in her hands. Underneath he wore a white shirt that she could clearly see through now at his rather muscular frame. Her hands began to shake - never has she been so close to man before. Not willingly, not like this. She noted how softly his breathing is as his chest slowly goes up and down. She pried her eyes against her will from his chest and down to his feet where the familiar biker-like boots she slipped off with great ease. He remained in nothing but his jeans and white shirt - unsure how else to approach this matter.

However, she pushed his hair back and noted the fact that his arms have cuts, his face his bruised, and certainly he probably fractured his nose. His chest also has cuts. _By the looks of it someone used a weapon. Who would even do something like this...? _Then again, according to rumours, Jonathan is from the 'boondocks' of Cincinnati. Where drugs, prostitutes, and crime are the pre-dominant way of life. Shamefully.

She had to clean him up. She had to tend to his wounds. And thankfully, stitching is in her arsenal for after all she never had her parents around to tend to her. She cracked her knuckles, determination evident in her fevering green oculars.

* * *

This time his breathing as eased, he no longer shivered, and it felt as though time flew by so quickly for one second it was four in the afternoon and currently it is nine at night. On the phone, she glanced often to the living room where she placed Jonathan to rest. She didn't say much due to the fact that on the other line her parents, specifically her mother was talking to more than three people at the same time; not including her.

"Mom, look, I am only calling to let you know I am okay. The cleaning lady should be coming over around tomorrow after school so I'll be here to make sure nothing goes missing as you said. I am okay, don't worry about me. Let me know how you guys trip goes."

"Charlotte baby, I am so sorry. Don't forget Mami loves you." The line went dead, and hearing those words made her feel all the more, well dead.

With much dread flooding in her system she placed the phone down and found herself startled once more as not only the sound of lightning boomed within the eerie quietness of her home - the sound of glass crashing onto the marble floors. The sound emanated from the living room, that was clear and Charlotte only quickened her pace as she rushed towards the living room to now find an awakened Jonathan Good.

A knot formed on her throat as she stared at the glass fragments by side him and him, who stood tall and notably with those rather puzzling oceanic hues would stare down at himself and his surroundings, until his gaze snapped up to her direction. Charlotte cleared her throat, as she noted his attempt to pivot his foot forward. He grimaced in pain as then Charlotte held her hands up in defense.

"You mustn't move. Your wounds need to fully heal."

Jonathan only sucked his teeth. "You, what the hell am I doing here?" Regardless of injuries, his words articulated themselves ever so clearly. It boomed within her home, her insides, rapturing her so called peace. She lowered her hands, fiddled with her thumbs as she only shook her head, trying her best to ignore his statement. She walked towards him before she took him by the shoulders and pushed him onto the couch where he through gritted teeth tried his best to mute his cry of agony.

"What the fuck is your deal Princess?" That word.

"Y-You should be thankful! I found you almost for dead by my stoop! I should be the one asking you what the hell your deal is!" She stammered, but kept her voice proud.

Jonathan sucked his teeth as then he sunk himself into the couch, a look of realization appeared to have washed over him. She noted his pupils as though they were scanning something and she realized then he was in a state of flashback. He was recalling every single foul moment of what happened to him. After she cleaned her home and stoop regardless of the madness that Mother Nature enacted upon Cincinnati today - she noticed his boots had intense scrapes all over. He was running. His jeans were torn, along with his jacket. It was the weapon that was at hand.

Jonathan this time would only sigh as with much hesitation he combed through his now clean hair. Before she washed him up he reeked of cigarettes, old english fourty ounzes, filth, and even fear she could claim. He was running for his life. He didn't want to die, and they were trying to kill him.

Charlotte sat on a chair across from the sofa - fingers continued to tap against one another. She didn't look up at him. Now that he's awake, she felt all the more frozen. He was like lightning. But then the image of him freezing, wounded by her stoop reminded her that he was once vulnerable - a stray dog. Who lost himself and now she found him.

A pet.

"You patched me up all by yourself?"

"Yeah. Your arms and chest had lacerations. If I hadn't stepped outside you would've bled to death."

"Well, would you look at that? Princesses do know how to handle your own. I thought rich-kids like you would have someone even fanning the fart away from your ass." Charlotte remained quiet. The one thing she isn't quite proud of is clearly being shoved into her face like a pile of shit.

"Tch, hit a nerve didn't I? Or wouldn't you be in danger, interacting with someone so low as me? After all, in that hell-hole you and I attend - all they do is talk."

Charlotte remained quiet once more. Until she fiercely shook her head. "Nobody would know." She whispered. Something inside of her was trembling, not how she trembles when lightning strikes, but perilous. She didn't feel like this as he rested, and now that he's awake - these are the first times the two exchanged words.

"And why is that? Care so much about your image you'll pay someone to keep quiet"?" _Shut up._

She bitterly thought to herself. She snapped up from her seat as she pointed past the living room to a rather long hallway entrance. "You know your way out."

Jonathan piqued his eyebrow with interest. "What about my injuries?" That bullshit puppy look. The guilt in her wounded heart at hearing this. She didn't say a word, she glanced at him instead for a mild second before she cleared her throat and headed for the stairs.

"There's a guest room upstairs. It's probably your safest bet to stay here for a bit. I'll talk to officials in our school and let them know you're at the hospital or something so you won't be jeopardized until you heal. You can stay here for as long as you need. My folks won't be home for a couple of weeks."

"And why the charitable nature huh Princess?" Jonathan felt stuck, perplexed as to the one woman in his life would deem him lower than shit due to her social-standing would even welcome him to her home. To her so called palace. It bothered him, but he knew she was right. He just couldn't understand why, and the blazing headache that caused these incessant screeches didn't help either - to clear his thoughts that is.

"I have a heart Good, don't let what you see fool you." She combed through her blond locks, unsure herself as to why she's allowing someone clearly who reeks of danger to rest at her home. She found a stray dog, and wanted to keep it to herself...? A pet? Her pet?

This time Jonathan remained quiet. And when it was past midnight he remembered glancing into her room, he spotted her due to the lightning and watched her flinch every single time it boomed. Her arms wrapped around herself for the sake of comfort. The screech crept its way back in as instead of resting on a bed, he leaned his back against the wall by the entrance to her room and fell asleep to her whimpers and sobs.


	2. II: Wounds & Peaches

**Author's Note**: This is a story I plan on updating often. This is a story I am putting my all into. This is also a story I am glad that you guys are seriously loving it so far (and it's only been one chapter thus far). The reception for this has been well and I am glad. I just wish to thank specifically **Guest, xSamiliciousx, **and **callmeoctopus **for your reviews for as always they touch my hearts and are greatly appreciate it. They fuel me to write and satisfy you guys - my readers all the more. Also to those who favourited and followed. Honestly am surprised how well the first chapter did. Enough of the small talk, here is Chapter 2 of these souls that are bound to each other inexplicably by the red string of fate. Please do review your thoughts for they are much appreciated.

* * *

**II: Wounds & Peaches.**

Jonathan couldn't understand exactly what was the deal with the girl he knew for being not only the most 'popular' from their High School due to her being born with a silver-spoon in her mouth at keeping him in her domains. Well, he kept himself there due to her permission. He couldn't quite grasp as to why she was so charitable regardless of her having a so called charitable heart. His eyes snapped open as he woke up from the ferocious dreams he seemingly enough went through every regrettable night of his life; the hounds of hell endlessly pursuing him. He groaned, as pain only echoed through every vertebrae, muscle and bone through his body. The stitches felt as though they had a heart beat of its own.

He almost fell on his side, he woke up right where he fell asleep and he could still hear the echoes of the rain in the silence of this rather empty home. He sucked his teeth as with much hesitation he lifted himself up from the ground with shaky knees. Standing up and glancing down to his side, he realized there was a blanket by side him, and even a plate of breakfast. When was the last time he ever woke up to the smell of bacon, sunnyside up eggs, toast with butter, a glass of orange juice with medication on the side? Never. He never did. His eyes almost bulged out of his head, a knot formed in his throat, the screech once more crept its way into his life.

He kneeled over, picking up both the blanket and the plate - and slowly worked his way downstair. The rain was ferocious as ever - probably all the more worst than yesterday. He remembered glancing into her room and seeing she didn't stand there any longer. She wasn't here, he was alone and only had the food her small hands (he noticed she had rather petite hands, strong, yet petite) worked to make for him, and even a post it note.

**I am at school. Those pills are pain killers, and the breakfast should do you justice. Make yourself at home. There's already lunch for you in the fridge. Bored? Go into my room theres books and even a gameboy. That's all up to you. I'll be back home as soon as I am done with class. - Rove.**

Rove - her signature was formed with strokes of pure grace and confidence. Jonathan didn't know how to handle all that was going on - but something within him couldn't deny the fact that this is the first time in years he's felt some sort of tranquility. For once the world was quiet even if his mind and body quivered in explosive agony. He sucked his teeth, reaching into the pockets of the pants he was wearing and took hold of his wallet, where he placed the note inside - carefully folded and preserved. A monument to concern. Then quickly indulged into the food - the most delightful plate of food he's ever had. Better than even his own mother. And he never thought he'll find anything that can defeat the horrible cook that is her mother.

Jonathan was defeated, grateful, and all the more deceived. For the entirety of his almost eighteen years of life he was brought up and brought himself up to believe that there weren't any good people within this world. That the only thing that ever took him in with loving arms was after school when he'll go to the gym and rested his eyes on the wrestling ring inside of it. But now, this woman whose name slips his mind and all he has is her last name to remember her at the moment - Rove - has managed to bring him somewhere else. Maybe he could find some sort of fulfilment regarding peace? Who knows.

* * *

Charlotte in the last class of the day - English - found herself rather estranged and dulled. Her eyes only rested on the outside world as she payed attention to how the rain would rapture the leaves of the trees and the petals of the lilies. The wind would crash against the windows causing the tremble to echo with the rather disinterested voice of the teacher who continued to ramble about Saul Bellow's _Something to Remember me by. _Senioritis was evident within the classroom as barely anyone payed much attention to what he was saying. Charlotte read the short story countless of times on her own spare time - she could care less about the probably censored perspective Mr. Rothstein was delivering and feeding to the rest of the students.

She felt a tap on her toes - causing her to snap from her trance and stared up at a boy who never brought a smile to her face. Not a man, a boy. A little boy who can't properly even use his dick for the sake of pleasure. He grinned as he would pass by a small note on a yellow post it. The post-it only reminded her of the one she left by side Jonathan whom she found resting soundly by her door.

She remembered how his shaggy hair covered his eyes, and for once how his breathing was at ease. Something was reassuring about waking up and finding him there. And then she began to think to herself as she read Hayden's note (_**After this I'll drop you off at home. Your folks ain't around so we could have some, alone time.**_) as to why she's keeping someone she could deem a complete stranger regardless of spending four years within the same hell-hole as him. Charitable nature is at fault, but undeniably it was the curiosity with the unknown. The hunger for the forbidden fruit and to lavish its juices on her aching tongue.

Charlotte simply replied Yes to one half of the question - she didn't mind for her sake using Hayden, her rather revolting boyfriend of three years for the sake of being dropped off at home. Hayden was her boyfriend due to the unsettled consequences of life. Her parents and his parents are close friends - almost like 'family' and introduced the two - and ever since being a sophomore she found herself in a relationship she knew she had the option of saying no to but forced herself into it for the sake of company and of course to abide by her parents sick wishes. Sex was an empty process she found herself forced into against her will. Raped spiritually as physically she allowed it to happen. For the sake of others rather than herself. A martyr for innocence, a lamb dissected by the devil himself.

"Alright class for Monday please be sure to bring in your copy of the short story once more. We will finish covering the story before moving on to Roth's _Call it Sleep_. Ms. Rove if you can I'll like to have a word with you before your departure."

That snapped her attention as Hayden eyed her with curiosity as he slung his bookbag over one shoulder and waited by the exit of the classroom. Rothstein would bitterly eye Hayden before returning his attention back to Charlotte. "I am just simply wondering since I heard from the Principal about one of our classmates, Jonathan Good being hospitalized. I was told to let you know about any of the assignments that is required from him but regardless the kid never does any of the work in this damn class." Charlotte swallowed, she hated the perverse look on his eyes and let alone the way she spoke about someone he know so little about their living condition.

"Isn't it in your right to believe instead of doubt?" Rothstein sucked his teeth at her question.

"He has nothing going on for himself. His life is nothing. He's nothing but the kid who's known for having a mother who would blow you for-"

Charlotte didn't finish hearing the rather repulsive commentary from her English teacher as she simply hanged onto her rather large purse and walked out of the classroom. She shook her head trying to pry out the words that even one of the figures within this crazed Educational system spewed her way. It made her sick to her stomach, nausea washing over as she noted Hayden eyeing her with 'satiable curiosity.

"What is the deal with that Good kid? I wonder what happened to him... Probably almost got the shit beaten out of him by some goons who probably got blown by his mother and gave them some shit."

Charlotte shook her head, trying to block the words Hayden restate. Everyone in the school knows everything - depending especially how one stands within the social hierarchy. Charlotte was safe, she was deceptively loved and although envied no-one dared speak ill of her. After all they had nothing to truly endanger her life with. But when it came to Jonathan Good - everyone knew everything there is to know except him on a personal level. His mother is a prostitute that is always doped up and drunk at home. His father is locked up for dealing drugs and Jonathan is known for getting into fights and apparently possessing some sort of substance abuse himself - who wears the same clothes, has a shitty red pick-up truck, and lacks a place to stay. An idiot, vagrant, nobody, a piece of shit. These are things they'll label him with.

Nobody knew him. They knew him like she did - for the mud-coated boots but she noted his voice above all else every single time she was in class. His quiet, crazed - domineering presence. It was fascinating, how silence would prevail. Or how he'll even go ape shit (since she remembered in freshman year) against students or even teachers to the point he was almost always expelled. But suspension was always their solution.

It was as though the school dealt with the troubled Jonathan for the sake of having something to entertain them within the same dull circle of students.

Charlotte sighed as she never carried umbrellas with her and regardless of Hayden knowing how much she hated being covered by one - he opened his and covered the possibility the tears of life coating her flesh. He wanted to keep her pretty, intact, no smeared mascara for he believes he was going to stick his dick in her. Which was far from her agenda of today. She had to be home. The cleaning lady was there. And the stray dog she found was waiting as well. After all she had to clean his wounds to avoid infection.

Getting into their car, Charlotte was no fool in recognizing the unfamiliar female scent within the passenger seat. She didn't care - she knew Hayden. He didn't love her, she was just a possession - a trophy of the sorts. She didn't care. That's all she could say, she didn't care.

The engine roared as then the empty beer cans rattled. Charlotte didn't dare glance at Hayden as she flinched with the boom of the lightning, and the rain only reminded her of the tears that didn't dare slip out of her own eyes. She felt Hayden's hand on her thigh. The stockings didn't allow her to numb the cold feeling of his hands.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want me to come inside? I thought you agreed to what I said in class today!" He screeched and Charlotte could careless.

From the window in the living room, Jonathan spotted her outside with someone whom was awfully familiar - and the anger that sprouted within him was evident. However his body only grew all the more agitated as he felt the stitches pulse once more. He gritted his teeth as he only stared at how he would place his hands onto her shoulders. Ferociously shaking her as though she was some rag doll.

She was in trouble. Yet he was in no condition to help and that angered him all the more. Jonathan bit his lip. Trying to fight himself back. And he would only watch how she would be soaked to the bone by the rain and how he would watch her face turn as his hand collided against her face. He yelled, all by himself within her home like a rabid dog as then he watched the boy known as Hayden plop himself into his ridiculous porsche and drove away and how Rove would collapse on her knees by the entrance of her home.

Jonathan regardless of knowing the consequences of wounds and rain would run outside of her home - to the porch where he's sure they met last night. And stood by side her - the temptation to cry out in pain would only will be succumbed to nothing as his concern was to get her inside. He took her by the arm and mustered the strength to bring her back up to her feet and stared at her knees - torn stockings and bloody knees.

Charlotte stared up at Jonathan, surprised by his sudden action as she found herself slowly walking back inside her home as then the rabid dog was the one now tending to her rather numb state. She remembered the grip he maintained on her arm and found herself wondering how could it be that his touch is ardent. She plopped herself onto the couch and by side her was Jonathan who simply took hold of her legs and propped them onto his own.

She found herself sighing in relief, and surprised as she then realized what he was doing - as to why her knees felt so relieved from the ache they possessed seconds ago. Jonathan used his tongue to clean her wounds. Like a dog would when its owner is hurt. She stared at him with wide eyes, and he simply looked up at her. Every flick of his tongue set her body on fire and when he pulled away, the cool wind of her home sanitize her wounds.

He then sat by side her and stuck his arms towards her direction. "You started this - might as well finish it. They've been hurting all day."

Charlotte for once felt useful as she stared down at her now clean, glistening with the saliva of Jonathan's mouth knees and only nodded her head before she stood up and so did he.

"Was the food good?" They were in the lower-floor bathroom as she pulled out the first aid kit and pulled out rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages to wrap. Jonathan didn't wait to ask for anything before he would lick his lips, she noticed a faded red dancing on them.

"I think I am going to stay here because of it. Clearly your cooking is much sweeter than you are." She shook her head.

"You always know what to say don't you?" She slowly removed the white shirt he wore. He smelled fresh - clearly must've gotten the chance to clean up before she got home. He wore the clothes she bought at Goodwill for herself. She often found comfort with wearing baggy clothing.

"You're making anything tonight?"

"I think I am ordering take-out. Not exactly in the mood to fuck around within the kitchen." She dabbed the cotton balls that were soaked with the alcohol onto his flesh. Delicately. She heard him quietly groan at the touch.

"Oh ho~! Don't you have a mouth on you?" Charlotte shook her head, she wanted to laugh but couldn't. "Doesn't even sound like you when you drop the f-bomb."

"You don't know me to know what I sound like." She whispered as she finished the cleaning process of his stitches and began to wrap them once more. Jonathan eyed her, she was focused with what she was doing. It was as though she wasn't even recognizing the fact that he is still here. He remained quiet - as her touch didn't pain him one bit. Even when she tightened the bandages to make sure they don't fall out of place - it didn't hurt.

"We read Bellow today - for English. Something to Remember me by. Class was quiet without you."

"I talk a lot of shit don't I?"

"You always know exactly what to say in the class. The only insightful 'shit' spoken in that class is yours."

"So you listen to me talk eh?"

"And watch you go ape-shit on everyone in class. Yeah. I pay attention."

Jonathan remain quiet. Unsure what to say. "Come on, you're all set. The cleaning lady is coming over anytime soon to clean up the house so when she comes we'll hide out upstairs until she's done."

Jonathan again remained quiet, as he only nodded his head and walked right behind her. The taste of her blood, like iron and peaches danced on his tongue. He touched his lips, remember the scent of her flesh just from her knees as he only remembered peaches and cream. That was it. He made sure to keep a distance between the two. Regardless of it all, it felt little to none, his attempts to make her feel better.

At the upstairs corridor as soon as she placed her hand on the knob of her door Jonathan only cleared his throat. "Fuck that guy." Jonathan only remembered time moving slowly, as she turned around and cracked the smile that he knew will haunt his nightmares. Her teeth bright as fresh snow and a sole tear cascaded down her cheek.

He wished the pad of his thumb felt the texture of her tear. Was it like the rain?

"Thank you." Was all she said, happily. She didn't sound as numb as then.

That night, and for the rest of the following nights he slept by her door entrance. As the storm remained as perilous as ever and thunder shook her every nerve - he heard her sobs and rested. And woke up to breakfast in the morning. And the afternoons will be in silence, as the two would read and eat take out.

Jonathan felt like it was home. But he knew it wasn't.


	3. Stitches & Mondays

**Author's Note**: First and foremost I wish to give a special thank you to **HalloweenBarbie**, **UntilNeverDawns**, **xSamiliciousx**, **HumanSpectre **and the **two guest** reviews on chapter two. Also another thank you to those whom even favourited and followed the story for that act alone means the world to me. I am so glad in reading the reception of this story - it keeps me going. I always appreciate reading what you guys have to say and everytime you praise my writing, it seriously warms my heart. So here is chapter three to you all - which I hope you all enjoy so dearly. Disclaimer: I owe nothing that corresponds within the WWE, except for Charlotte - she is my creation within this universe. Expect another chapter soon after this (depending how many actually review). So please do review your thoughts, I am eager to know what you all have to say!

* * *

**III: Stitches & Mondays.**

He's getting better. It has been a month of rain and three weeks of living with the rabid dog known as Jonathan Good and regardless of it all - the two strangers still remain strangers even within the same vicinity. Living together however has built a system of dependency and an experience of learning. Charlotte managed to learn that Jonathan is a chain smoker, and of course he abuses the gym she holds downstairs more than often. She also learned that he hates wearing colours unless they are earth-tone. Surprisingly enough a revelation was made of relationships towards other people because Charlotte at coming home one late afternoon from school found them engaged in one another - physically. Jonathan simply enjoys sleeping around with women, and also having a good fourty ounce along the side.

Sometimes he's really bitter, cold just how she is - but in the end they need one another. Charlotte, on this Saturday night found herself eyebrows furrowed as she pushed with her index finger the glasses up against the bridge of her nose. From his armpits she could smell the old-spice deodorant from his pits and found herself a bit more relaxed in that sense. Jonathan stared at the honey coloured tendrils of Charlotte as he tucked loose strands behind her ear. Her hair felt like satin, velvety, and smelled like peaches. Because of her hair, he began eating peaches.

Charlotte glanced up at Jonathan who kept a smug grin against his lips and she could only chuckle as she the proceeded with miniature scissors to snip the stitches from his almost-fully healed wounds. He didn't wince not once and every time she would ask,

"Does it hurt?"

"No." He would always answer. Or would bitterly remark as always "Stop worrying so god damn much and just do it." He would always curse underneath his breath afterwards. He never failed doing so.

Charlotte would continue to snip away at the stitches. Just the one on his arms was sixteen. His chest was about twenty. His other arm, his right arm was fifteen. All about the same range really. The other cuts healed in time, and his bruises were gone. The two found themselves sitting on her bed as he was there shirtless - contaminating the sweetness of her room with his masculinity.

"I know you're glad that the thunders have eased down." Jonathan learned that Charlotte is scared of lightning and thunderous roars. She has a rather unhealthy obsession with reading. And also that every Monday Night she has no problem tuning into watching WWF with him because apparently she loved watching wrestling just as much as he did. In the end it proved to be a bonding mechanism for the two - causing them to look forward for Monday night's for the sake of cheering for heels and satirizing the poor gimmicks.

"Very..." She sighed heavily in relief as she then finished the last snip before she would then move over towards his chest. Regardless of injuries Jonathan always insisted on going downstairs to work out. He called it a relief and so she couldn't fight against his wishes due to the fact that it would only result a quarrel. Although it's been a month, Charlotte came to the conclusion that feels as though she's known Jonathan for longer. There was something about him that ironically enough brought forth a sense of ease even if he's someone that could simply jeopardize the direction her life is going.

Her fingers lightly grazed over his chest as she would feel her cheeks warm themselves up. This is the first time she's willingly touched a man. She tried to shy her face away as she would ease the tension from her eyebrows. Jonathan with much curiosity eyed Charlotte whom he could clearly note the cherry fade on her blossomed cheeks. His fingers itched to know the texture of her flesh, just how he wondered if her tears felt like the rain.

Charlotte realized that Jonathan doesn't sleep. And if he does it's like a power nap of four hours top.

The stitches on his chest began to hurt, for clearly the scar was much deep. "Whoever did this to you wanted you dead."

"A lot of people do. I ain't shit." Nonchalant. That angered Charlotte causing her to slightly dig the scissors into the healing tissues of his skin. Jonathan this time grimaced in pain and due to reflexes shoved Charlotte away from him causing her to fall off the bed. Charlotte would only wince as she would rub the back of her head that came in contact with the floor.

"Shit!" Jonathan snapped himself off the bed and to her side as he would try to pick her up but Charlotte would only shove him away.

"What the fuck is your deal? I'm trying to help you up." Charlotte looked up at Jonathan due to his remark and simply bore her green eyes into his blues with a glare.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She barked right back as she would hold onto her head and sucked her teeth while getting up from the floor. Jonathan's head began to hurt as he felt scorch from her word. He folded his arms over his chest and Charlotte would simply toss the scissors aside and stomped right out of the room. Jonathan stared down at the scissors as with frustrations his once muddied boots (now clean thanks to Charlotte) would kick them aside - as he then walked towards the window at hearing the familiar honk of a horn.

The red Porsche parked right outside the gates of her palace. Jonathan would quickly walk towards the hallway. "If you wanted to fucking leave me next time just say so!" He felt all the more bothered knowing Hayden was picking her up. He always hated him, resented him, yet his acidic sentiments bubbled all the more after seeing him fuck countless of girls in the backseat of his car while parked in school. Or for even putting his hands on Charlotte. He knew that Charlotte knew that he isn't exactly the faithful type - and that fact alone wilds his every insides.

Jonathan didn't know what to do - he heard her slam the door downstairs and with much certainty he's sure she did that with purpose. The sound only echoed through the eeriness of her home and Jonathan found himself only plopping himself on the bed of her room and took hold of her television remote and began to watch whatever graced the media's presence.

Waiting. Waiting for her to comeback. Or no, he couldn't.

"Fuck this." He grabbed the spare key she'd given him before he would take hold of his jacket and began to walk out the door of her home. He made sure to slam it just as hard before locking the door and heading out on his way.

What made him think twice of leaving was the one boom of lightning before he walked away.

Charlotte came home to an empty home. And much to her luck thunder began to prosper once more as every boom sent an unnerving chill down her spine. She was hoping to find him here; she was hoping to give him some take-out that she managed to grab on her way back after an strenuous afternoon and night with Hayden. She was hoping to just finish taking off the stitches and allowing his skin to roam freely. To clean his wounds once more.

Loneliness was always a force that was dominant in the way Charlotte lived her life. Regardless of all those who 'fawn' at her feet in school due to her status and even physical appearance - regardless of being with the person she least wishes to even share intimacy with - she felt alone. Her parents were never home and it was at a young age she realized she has nobody but herself. And Jonathan, her dog.

A pet? No. Not a dog.

She sighed as she dropped the bag of food onto the kitchen stand before she with little energy would tread upstairs. The only time she would snap into a different movement was because of the crackles within the dark skies. Charlotte slept with her door closed.

Every day she waited for him. He never was in English. He never was there Mondays anymore. From October fall - four months passed and it was February within a treacherous winter. He wasn't here. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. But she hoped the Stray Dog would find its way back, for her to tend to the wounds she didn't finish taking care of. And for her to have someone rest on her lap as she watched Monday Night Raw.

**February - Winter.**

Everyone returned from their breaks that were elongated due to the excessive amount of snow throughout of January. The excitement was evident amongst the seniors of her class as their main concern was the Spring Fling that isn't until the end of March, beginning of April.

Charlotte now walking down the hallways would greet those who would greet. Small chat with those whom would speak, and kiss Hayden on his lips. Of course, she never failed to wipe her lips clean from the contamination that stems from them onto the collar of her burgundy knit sweater. But the murmurs that were once silenced would now grow little by little as Charlotte would pull her belongs out of her locker room before she would turn around and found herself pinned against the metal framing. Her eyes widened, as she would muster the urge of wanting to gasp. No, lies - the urge to swoop into her arms the person before her.

But she didn't. Something about him wasn't the same. As he towered over her she stared into those pained blue eyes and Charlotte bit her bottom lip. Her forest pairings would only quiver along with her lips as Jonathan would only pant heavily. Charlotte wanted to touch his face, ease the pain. He was hurting, she could tell. She could feel it. She could see it, evident in eyes that spell treachery but occult misery.

"Jon..." She muttered as that would only cause him to crack a grin before tucking a strand of her gold locks behind her ears.

"It's been a while Princess..." His voice - hoarse. Before he could remove his hands that were pinned above the head of Charlotte, it was all a blur as the once vivid image of Jonathan was before her was gone. She sucked in air to feed her lungs as she realized it was all a blur. Everyone was minding their own business; the murmurs came from the masses chatting amongst themselves. Jonathan Good wasn't before her. He was a fixation of her imagination. At this point - that's exactly what he felt like.

A part of her wanted to cry for her self-delusions. But she didn't dare. No, not before everyone.

She held her books close to her chest before she proceeded to walk down the hallways that felt almost like the passage to a death camp. Her memory of the month she spent with Jonathan a simple dance fleeting within the wind that carried the winter snow.

* * *

"Fuck baby that was so good..." Hayden rolled off Charlotte whom simply rested on her bed, naked as her eyes bore themselves into the greens of her room. Into the lights that are meant for the Christmas tree hung at the borders of her room for the sake of bringing some light into the pit of darkness. She paid attention to the trees she herself painted onto her wall along with the vines.

She felt ruined once more. Religiously she always did every time Hayden touched her insides. But of course, she dealt with it. This is it - this is the man she's (according to her parents) meant to spend the rest of her life with. This is apparently the will of the cosmos. But really of both their parents for the sake of maintaining the wealth and relationships between the Roves and Hawthorne's.

Her Monday Night so far has been nothing but lightning. Before she knew it, Hayden would simply press his lips gently onto her own as he was already fully dressed and left her home. She remained naked on her bed, as she would gather her velvet black sheets and wrapped them around her frame before she with shaking knees would stand up from the bed.

Charlotte didn't know what she wanted to do with herself, as she glanced towards her table side she realized it was three minutes before Monday Night Raw was to start. Quickly she rushed to get dressed by slipping on an oversized shirt and shorts. She felt the cold material touch her exposed flesh and sighed as she then ran down the stairs and at arriving to the living room she found herself only falling onto her rear. Her eyes widen.

_This can't be my madness kicking in? _She stared to fall down memory lane as then she remembered when she found Jonathan one Monday after coming late from school watching Monday Night Raw. Rob Van Dam just defeated The Rock by disqualification and she stared in awe and bummer – one for missing the match, in awe because she realized there was something they could both identify with. The love for the industry that is professional wrestling. She remembered the look of question in his eyes as she plopped herself next to him and began to watch. She only passed him the bag filled with take-out as she once more was lazy to make anything on her own due to the time of the night.

"So you like wrestling huh?"

"Too much for my own good."

"I promise you now Princess," He turned his head and flashed that infectious grin of his. "You're gonna see me on the big screen. Don't forget." She remembered those words, believed his words, and until this day her nerve never shook in the belief that he's going to make it somewhere.

And now, Charlotte found herself stumped, loss for words developing as she would clear her throat and rub her eyes. He sat there, eyes focused on the screen as what caused him to look away was the thud from her falling onto her ass. Jonathan would rub the back of his head, as then his hands wandered from his head to his chest. Right above where his heart would be located was another scar. Charlotte stared at the blood that covered his chest, that seeped right out of the wound and only stood up.

She approached him, looked down at him as he remained seated. She kneeled before him, she squeezed in between his legs as her hands trailed the wound. He winced lightly as she would look up into those blues that washed over peace within her system.

"I managed to make it on time."

"The show just started." She whispered as she was about to get up from the floor however only remained grounded as Jonathan would take hold of her shoulders and kept her where she kneeled. She cleared her throat, as she felt her cheeks fluster once more.

"It hurts. I think it needs stitching."

"You're back?"

"For as long as you want me around." Charlotte that night didn't pay attention to the wrestling matches. She pre-occupied herself with furrowed eyebrows at the wound before her. She would often glance up to Jonathan, whom would never fail to tuck her lose strands behind her ear, as he rested his head onto her torso, and she knitted his flesh away.

It wasn't so cold anymore. And the idea of coming home wasn't dreadful either.

"I missed your food, the free clothes, being pampered, and your constant nagging. But also you taking care of me."

"Never forget the food huh?"

"Mainly I couldn't stand the idea of you hurting or me writhing in pain when I'm away from you." Charlotte wanted to cry, but didn't. She never even heard those words from her own family. Not even from the man whom claims to love her. Instead she's hearing it from Jonathan Good.

The Stray Dog, who found its way back.


	4. IV: Dynamics & Fissure

**Author's Note**: A special thank you to all whom reviewed, favourited, and followed the story. Especially, **xSamiliciousx**, **ThatGirl54**, **HalloweenBarbie**, the two **guest** reviews, **HumanSpectre** and **UntilNeverDawns** for sharing your thoughts on chapter three. You've guys have totally been spot on with your reviews and it just warms my heart. So please continue to share your thoughts for they are always noted and shouted-out. Plus I think I am going to count a set of reviews for each chapter that then results in a new update because the views don't match up. I am eager to read what you guys have to say, seriously. Someone PM'ed me this idea and I agree with it. Anyways, enough rambling. Here is Chapter Four. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE. Please do review your thoughts for as I stated before, I am always curious for what you guys think.

* * *

**IV: Dynamics & Fissure**.

Her parents knew nothing of her stay with Jonathan Good within her home. They held not a clue for seemingly enough the cleaning lady kept her mouth shut due to the fact that a handsome, rugged young man actually gives her something her husband can't - an orgasm. Charlotte herself never dared say anything because she knew her parents. She knew she would be penalized for it - to the best of their capabilities they would so something for the sake of punishing her. Charlotte didn't want to let go of the stray dog. She wanted to keep him with her always - selfishly for the sake of comfort and the shrill of danger that comes with his company.

Jonathan on the other hand himself didn't want to go. But he knew his time was ticking for he remembered her words last night before the two went to their individual rooms. _**My folks should be coming home sometime this week. By Friday morning. **_It's Thursday afternoon and finally Jonathan showed his face in the end of February to school. Of course rumours without any hesitation began to fly about but he paid no mind. Charlotte never listened to what others had to say regardless before knowing him or not. Hayden, whom of course professionally ended up skipping class wasn't missed as Charlotte glanced up to Jon whom only tapped his index finger on the table.

Rothstein would bitterly eye the male and Jon would only chuckle as he glanced to his direction. "Hello to you too asshole." The class chuckled causing Rothstein's face to redden all the more - from fury of course. Charlotte nodded her head, understanding the gesture as him asking if he could sit next to her.

Classmates within the room eyed with curiosity - some wished to say something for they felt as though some sort of order was being disrupted. The image of Charlotte and Jon didn't exactly appear as something normal. It was fissuring the exact notion of normalcy. Charlotte didn't dare even look at anyone of their rather revolting expressions. Charlotte instead as she jotted down the notes on the board glanced towards Jon who only flashed her that grin he gives everytime she makes or brings him any food.

"Its good to have you back in class Jon."

"I hope you didn't miss me Princess." Charlotte sucked her teeth, she hated the nickname, but dealt with it. He had a certain way of saying that kind of trembled her insides. She hated and loved the feeling of the word and how his soundwaves touched her soul that was always in movement.

Charlotte during class found herself glancing often at his rather large hands. How his long fingers tapped onto the edge of the wooden desk, and how his hands would then go from the table to his neck and through his auburn coloured tresses. He never failed playing with his tongue either, she noticed he'll lick his lips and bite down on his tongue as well.

She also noticed he managed to keep his boots clean regardless of him leaving much earlier than he did. Charlotte doodled vines all over the margin of her notebook as she only sighed. Hayden was certainly probably fucking someone - and a part of her was growing out of the numb and into a state of weariness. She's tired of the madness.

The emptiness and the lack of excitement within her life. Rothstein would only clear his throat as for a second Jon looked up from his notebook to hers, and from her doodles to her eyes that gleamed with sorrows. He wanted to touch her hair, tuck it behind her ears, let her rest her head on his shoulders (as she always did anytime they studied together because she was a horrible study-partner). A part of Jon wanted to do something about her pains - like she tended to his physical scars.

The two cleared their throats as well as Charlotte gave him a small smile before going back to her doodles and him to his daydreams of her cooking and the gym.

After class Charlotte found herself picking up her pace as she was trying her best to avoid being caught by Hayden. She wanted to go to the bus stop, not get into his rather disgusting car that reeked of nothing but vice and shame. She wanted nothing to do with him. Thursday - today was the last day she could probably spend with Jon until her parents leave her home again. A part of her now didn't even want to see her parents, other times she would due to the consequences of loneliness.

She glanced to the side; to the parking lot where she noticed the crappy rustic red coloured Subaru outback that she knew belonged to Jon. A part of her loved the rust of his car - she never really noted the fact his car although its always deemed a piece of shit amongst others - how authentic it is compared to everything else she sees within the vicinity. Nobody wanted to invest in old cars , Charlotte herself has a Benz at home she could use but she never did.

All white, cream leather interior. It didn't call for her attention. Regardless how appealing it is. Instead, Charlotte always did what her parents didn't want her to do - take public transportation. It kept her on the human basic level. She felt as she belonged more to a struggling world than the silver-spoon fed one. Since her development of understanding - she never truly identified with what was going on. With the way of life she was birthed into.

The only thing she ever appreciated was the fact that she could go watch WWF whenever she wanted to live due to the fact her family even has ties to the owners of the corperation - Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Hell, she's even had ties with his sons and daughters and they aren't exactly figures she really liked talking to (regardless of age difference).

From the window of the rustic ride she noticed a hand that dangled a cigarette between its fingers. It was him. She swallowed the knot in her throat as the temptation to go into his car and drive away with him was strong but she knew she couldn't act as though something was going on between the two - she didn't want to give the school more to talk about. She didn't want to danger Jon all the more.

As walking to the bus stop she found herself flinching as she heard a loud honk of the horn disrupt the peace she was trying to muster within herself. She whipped around only to spot that cherry red she hated so damn much. Hayden. He stuck his head out the window. "Baby! Where the hell do you think you're going?" She turned back and continued to walk away as Hayden only then slowly drove next to her.

"I asked you a question."

"I am going home Hayden. Where else do you think you're going?" Her remark - bitter.

"Why don't you hop in the car then? I'll drop you off and we can have some alone time. I heard your folks are coming back tomorrow morning. My old man wants to set up a dinner at my place."

Charlotte simply ignored causing Hayden to honk his horn once more. This time she swore she felt her ears bleed. "Hey! I am fucking talking to you Charlotte!" She sucked her teeth as she turned to kick the driver door of his car, making sure the silver tips of her ankle boots managed to scratch the paint. Hayden, infuriated would stop his car and snapped right out of it. Before Charlotte could begin to run - knowing damn well what was about to happen; she felt the harsh grip and fingernails through the layers of her clothing and jacket dig into her skin. She yelped as her body was jerked around as Hayden then held her by her shoulders.

"You cut your shit right now Charlotte and you're going to get in the fucking car, I am going to drop you off and you're going to fuck me like a good little girl that you know how to be." His spit only stained her face and she didn't dare look at him into those boring brown eyes as she only tried to pry herself away from his vicious grip.

She felt the air seep right out of her lungs, through her pores and her tongue dried by soot. However her budging proved to be in vain as she then found herself struggling to fight against going into the car. She then found herself in the backseat as then quickly Hayden plopped back into his driver seat and began to drive away. She was trying to kick the doors open as then with a free-hand she felt Hayden's rough hands collide right against her cheek. It didn't hurt, the pain was so familiar she only sobbed, as no tears dared to escape. She remained still, listless in the backseat as she watched the snow covered pine trees pass by as simple blurs from a photographic lens.

Jon at the parking lot only raged - his fists colliding against the steering wheel and dashboard as he never felt so useless in his life. He saw it all, he felt his body coil with rage. He could see the gleam of terror within her tarnished green oculars. How her blond locks were sprawled in a mess. He saw nothing but red, he heard nothing but the screech in his head. Through the glove department he began to search like mad for his only solution as he then found the container which maintained his 'self-perscribed' medication.

Jon only popped a pill and slid down into his seat. Unsure as to what to do. Relaxing himself for the sake of the oxycodone to wash over his nerves. He was looking forward to the dog house - to see her crack that smile she only did for him whenever she opened the door to greet him in. For them to talk shit about everyone else in the school because both are misanthropic creatures. He looked forward to many things today for after all he knew starting tomorrow he would no longer be able stay.

He wanted to make her something to eat, he wanted to comfort her like she did for him. He wanted to sow her wounds shut. He yelled as once more he thrashed within the car. He didn't know to care or not. Regardless of him trying to convince himself he didn't, he knew his conscious said otherwise.

* * *

Charlotte, battered and bruised at being kicked out of the cherry red nightmare that drove off in the night would only chuckle as all of her ached, including her soul. Her tongue massaged her chapped lips for the sake of moisture and with stagger she found herself in the loving embrace of her so called home. Her so called paradise.

She cleared her throat. "Jon? You're in here?" Her voice feeble as she headed to the kitchen and found what she least wanted to find. A note on the kitchen table and the set of keys.

**Hey Charlie,**

**This is the end. Let it go back to what it was then, us as strangers. Okay? I thought it'll be easier without you being home and I am afraid its not. Listen here, you know where to find me if you need me. If you don't give a fuck about that social hierarchy you're trying to preserve for the sake of your parents. Fuck that, you're better than some silver-spoon kind of gal. It had to come to an end. It was good while it lasted. You provided me with a home more than the whore of my mother. Just like a wrestling ring. **

**-Jon**

"Who are you calling out for eh sweety?" She turned around to see the last two people she thought she would see tonight, she didn't even get the time to shed the tears that are now causing her a headache due to the disruption of her mourning. Her mother and father, Isobella Noemie Rove and Alexander William Rove whom elongated their arms to her direction.

Charlotte glared at them - bitterly as she only crumpled the note and keys together in a tightened fist before she would suck her teeth. "Nobody." Thankfully to Hayden, the only thing on her face that was abnormal was her smeared make-up. The bruises were left around her torso and legs. So her parents or anyone else would note nothing.

Her mother, Isobella would only shake her head before she came and gave her a 'loving' embrace. "Sweetheart you're a mess. I hope you did not go to school like that." Charlotte said nothing, causing her father, Alexander only to suck his teeth before placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I am glad to see you took care of yourself always. The cleaning lady also kept the house tidy as ever. How is my boy Hayden?" The question she dreaded. The name only causing the blood being pumped into her heart come to a halt. But she shook her head as she beamed her finest fakest of smiles.

"He's good. I was just with him before you guys got here. He dropped me off not so long ago." Both her parents smiled as then her mother began to head upstairs along with her father. Charlotte followed behind the two as all she wanted to do was lock herself into the room, uncrumple the note in her hands and put away the keys that brought the Stray Dog home and took him away.

And that was exactly what she did for her parents didn't turn back and looked at her, instead proceeded to talk about business as always. Her mother was an international loved model - like Naomi Campbell for the sake of comparison - and her father is name-brand fashion leader. And the question would then follow how someone like Charlotte ended up in a public highschool instead of a private one? Simple, she fought for that, regardless of their pleas or Haydens. Hayden in the end followed suit (for he was possessive even when they were simply friends).

Charlotte only slammed the door behind her as she stripped herself naked to the bone regardless of how cold her room felt at the moment. She made sure to lock the door as then she stared down at the note once more. Finally she began to let her tears flow freely as then they cascaded from her cheeks down to her bruised, filthy, naked flesh. "Charlie..." She chuckled, still crying as she pressed it close to her frame.

She's alone once more.

That night with the door locked she found herself staring blankly at the ceiling as she only placed the note in the bottom of her pillow. She didn't dare close her eyes. Even after bathing she felt the lowest she's ever felt in her life. She felt her heart blossom with hatred. The last thing she wanted was to feel hate. All the more for someone like Hayden who isn't worth a smudge of her sentiments. Not even an inch of it. She dreamt with Jon that night, a dream she couldn't quite make out. But she remembered his lips pressingly lightly against her forehead and her hair tucked behind her ear - she woke up with fever rushing over her body.

That night, Jon high out of his sense of mind didn't pay mind to the sound of his mother's moans and the grunts from the unknown man whom picked her off the streets. Headphones were on, music set ablazed as the cigarette dangled from the corner of his lips. He didn't want to close his eyes for he knew the moment he did he'll see those tarnished loving green eyes of the woman whom showed him home. His body at this point after the gym would ache and after being slammed into mats that barely cover concrete he would probably wince at any given movement - but Jon didn't care. He could only imagine her as she was - naked, crying, bruised, broken. He felt his insides shake at the thought alone.

He wished he could be outside of her doorway - reassuring her from distance with little touches. Tucking her beautiful hair behind her ears. Jon would suck his teeth at remembering how her little freckles made her face like that of sunshine. He sucked his teeth again as now he pictured her blushed pink lips and how he wondered what they felt like. What was their texture?

Jon felt broken himself, not being there for his owner - for the stray dog feels himself little by little going rabid. As he only closed his eyes and dreamed for once nightmares regarding her tears that he always figured felt like the rain. That clean rain. But crashed onto his mind like a fissure off the ground.


	5. V: Catharsis & Renaissance

**Author's Note**: Once again a loving thank you to those whom favourited and followed the story. And an all the more special thank you to those whom reviewed, specifically **HumanSpectre**, **Guest**, **HalloweenBarbie**, **UntilNeverDawns **and **xSamiliciousx **for never failing on reviewing your thoughts on every single chapter thus far in this unfair game of love. Clearly Hayden is a hated character which is exactly what I was going for. I am always willing and ready to read what you guys think and actually receiving feedback allows me to aspire to write more for you all. I love you all for it. So please continue to review your thoughts. Now let us proceed with chapter five. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**V: Catharsis & Renaissance**

Alas it was April and ever since February Charlotte's relationship with Hayden has become all the more violent due to her constant protests of his desires. She didn't want to submit and found herself submerged into something that was all the more damaging. Worse than it has ever been to say the least. As double layers of foundation is the only reason she could block the clarity of her bruises not only on her neck due to his rabid nibbles but also because of being at the receiving end of a fist tends to leave one bruised. Hayden however regardless of his obsessive possession of Charlotte hasn't shown up to English since the beginning of the marking period.

That then allows the inevitable awkwardness to wash over for Jon sat every single time with Charlotte. And he would never say a damn word to her, and his boots were always covered in mud once more along with blood coated denim blue jacket that is black like soot. The fact that he would simply quietly glare at her anytime Rothstein would turn his back made her want to cry out in agony all the more. She knew that he knew what was happening to her. She understood that's the reason why he probably doesn't even speak a word to her. She didn't want his help anyways. She didn't want to appear so petty before him.

After the bell rang Charlotte quickly gathered her belongs and rushed to walk outside and felt the loving spring breeze tickle her legs which were covered in opaque black stockings. She wanted no one to see a damn thing. But it wouldn't matter. Regardless of all Hayden like her is awfully popular within the school. Simply because he's head of the basketball team and of course - like Charlotte; his parents are filthy rich. Walking away from the school and past the parking lot where she spotted the familiar hand that dangled the cigarette between its loving fingertips was there as always and she shook her head as everyday this happened she would urge herself to get in that car and drive somewhere with her Stray Dog that no longer remained with her.

Her Stray Dog has forgotten her and all she can do is remember a well spent winter with paradoxically enough - calloused warmth was lovingly welcome. She wish she could see him crack that grin like he did every time she brought him something delightful to feast on or how he'll grunt in pleasure whenever she washed his hair. She missed feeling her skin crawl with goose bumps whenever his fingertips slightly grazed her vulnerable flesh for the sake of tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

But this time just like the others that was seemingly impossible and pointless to reminisce on. Instead she found herself being tugged backwards as she was then fiercely whipped around to meet those boring brown eyes that sucked the fiber out of her soul. "What the hell did I tell you? You come to my car right after class baby." His nails dug into her skin - she was certain he withdrew blood once more. She groaned in frustration as she shoved Hayden to the point he fell to the ground and before he could even gather himself up she felt once more being tugged backwards. This time her wrist didn't go frigid cold like it did whenever it was Hayden or anyone else who touched her - instead it was consumed in some kind of fever that was like the bubonic plague. She wished to throw up out of pure bliss as she then managed to catch on through pure senses and familiarity the scent that bathed her in nothing but pure reassurance. Her eyes widen as she turned her head and found herself being held close - nothing like she's ever experienced by the stray dog that is Jonathan Good. A crowd soon soon gathered - surrounding the three as murmurs that questioned why Jon held her arise as well cries for Hayden to break the shit that is Jon down.

Hayden quickly gathered to his feet. "So this is who you're fucking huh Charlotte? Who would've fucking thought! You've gone a whole new low fucking with Good. He's nothing! He got nothing and he'll never be anything you fucking little bit-" She found herself being put aside before Jonathan got right on-top of Hayden and began to beat him to a bloody pulp before he could even finish calling her a bitch. A part of Charlotte watched with much horror but felt herself grow this insatiable urge to watch more. To watch how Hayden's blood coated his polo-collared shirt and spat onto the concrete floors of the parking lot.

"If anything you're going to learn how to beat your fuckin' meat instead of women you piece of shit." Jonathan continued to beat a struggling Hayden who no longer was even in a conscious state. Quickly those whom got along with Hayden got involved as they began to beat Jon past concrete and into the ground; causing Charlotte to simply push through the gathered crowd at the public execution and before they could continue to ruin him she placed herself right on top of him causing the men to hold their fists and step back.

"Just fucking stop!" She cried out, tears without much of her own control started to pour right out of her eyes as the makeup would smear as she began to wipe with the back of her sleeve. Foundation easily removed as then others would gasp aloud at the rather immense purple bruise on her cheek that throbbed like a heartbeat. People stepped back; Hayden's friends gathered his unconscious body and security began to clear the area.

The Principal whom watched from a distance would simply push his glasses up against his nose as he noted Charlotte taking hold of Jonathan's battered body and placing his head onto her lap in the middle of the parking lot. Charlotte would push back the rustic coloured tendrils of Jon whom simply began to laugh aloud regardless of his urge to wince. Squinting he opened his eyes to stare up at the tear-stained face of Charlotte whom only wept all the more because of his reaction.

"Why would you even do that...?" She whispered to him as she continued to comb through his hair. Jon only comforted himself, continued to laugh as his hand raised itself, his fingers pushing the strands of blond hair back and tucking them neatly behind her ear causing Charlotte to start laughing through her fit of tears.

"Because I fuckin' hate that guy Charlie. Simple as that. And I was getting sick and tired of not doing shit to help you when you did so much for me in the winter. I don't like being in debt to anyone. I'm tired of pounds of make-up that hides your true face and you thinking your bullshit smiles are going to convince me that everything is alright. I'll like to think although all we did was fight and bump heads - I know you better than that." Charlotte only kept smiling as her bruises ached like a heartbeat. She pulled up Jonathan's heavy body with little strength and pulled him close to her frame. She pushed past the pits of his arms and wrapped herself around him.

"Thank you so much... thank you..." She sobbed into his ears and he felt her tears send a chill down his spine as he remained with wide eyes at the act. He dug his nose into her collarbones and found himself enthralled with her citrus-y scent that smells like blood oranges, peaches, strawberries and lime. His hands covered in blood stained her pure blond hair with the red giving her some kind of morbid ombre colouring. Her hair smelled like her sweated fear as he knew she flinched at when Hayden took that hold on her. She nuzzled her face into his rather filthy denim jacket and found herself wash with comfort as the two in the moment didn't care who saw, who commentated on the scene. She found herself growing at ease with every loving rub Jon gave her back and every tear of misery and glory that was shed.

Charlotte pulled away from Jon whose blue eyes for once twinkled with warmth instead of that constant callousness. Her fingers; shaking, wiped away the remnants of blood and her thumb grazed his rather chiseled jawline. Her bottom lip quiver and Jonathan taken note of that began to wonder once more what her lips probably taste like. As much as he wished to witness the vulnerability of her current state instead he looked away - with one arm he pulled her to his frame as he then stood up - bringing her up with him. Charlotte took one last look at the ground where Hayden's blood covered the ground and smiled before with an arm wrapped around her shoulder walked to the red pick-up truck that always watched over her.

* * *

"I don't want to go home tonight..."

Charlotte whispered as she rested alongside Jon whom rested his head on her thighs on the back of his pick-up truck. The night was in the open and alas Cleveland had a clear sky to offer. Although chilly, the two managed to maintain warmth due to the body heat emitting from her flesh. Her fingertips curled his hair and she would only sigh in relief as she noted Jon looking up at her and grinning at her. Surprisingly he only had a bloody nose and no bumps.

Charlotte's lips slightly parted as she would stare at Jon with shock imminent within her expression as then his fingertips would begin to lightly caress her cheek in his professional loving way. His gaze deepened as he would slightly shift his position and he'll sit this time before as he then leaned in and before she could push him away - she flinched at feeling his lips lightly kiss her cheeks. Her skin quickly flushed as she felt fever consume her just like it did whenever he touched her.

She gasped as she would stare at Jon whom only kept his expression stern regardless of his actions. "You don't deserve that Charlie girl." His voice was hoarse as she took the cigarette that dangled on his free hand and placed it on the corner of her lips. She took a light inhale and she smiled softly to his words. The smog that escaped her lips he graced with a deep inhale of it as his lips parted and took the smog all for himself.

"Nobody should," He paused as once more his fingers touched her hurting flesh and kissed it once more. He dug his face into the nape of her neck - his cool breath easing the swelling and she only shivered for goose bumps crawled on her olive flesh. "Ever touch you like that. Instead they should try to repair whatever the hell is fucked up with you." Her heart felt as though it was torn right out of her body and remained as a void filled by the words he spoke. She tilted her head back, allowing his face to have more space to dive itself in. She didn't mind this at all. She was accustomed to the warmth of his breath dancing on her flesh for after every night they watched either Monday Night Raw or ECW back at her place.

"You're just saying that..." She whispered as she opened her eyes and allowed her vision to blur with the wonderous appearance of the stars that plagued the night skies. Jon simply pulled his head away, his hand taking a fierce grip of her jaw and through sucking his teeth and gritted jaw lock he glared deep into her eyes. He stared at her soul and ravished it with his madness. "Last thing I'll do is spit words that don't mean shit darlin'. Remember that." His words fluttered onto her lips. The inside of her mouth salivated wondering what they felt like for her lips are one of her most vulnerable exposed parts of her body that reaches into the real her. Hayden never truly got to know her lips for he always devoured and she'll stain them with lipstick that takes away their natural blushed look.

Jonathan simply stared at her with her face in his hands and grew hungry. But he knew it wasn't right. The pet could never truly enact in lust with its owner unless it was dry-humping the leg. Thats all Jonathan was to Charlotte - or so he perceived himself that. The loyal stray dog whom was found for dead and revitalized and brought back to life and met with warmth instead of the callousness of reality. He respected her with great extents and felt this undeniable need to protect her regardless of him believing or telling himself he's not the one for the job seeing as he's not exactly the safest being to be around.

But this was all he needed - to be with her at least in the night. To be able to speak to her alas and tuck that blond strand that never failed sticking out from her wavy blond tresses. Charlotte like warehouse where he met with Cody Hawk several times over the week to do simple tasks would take him in for who he is and made him find some sort ouf solace. That's something he never felt throughout his life seeing as his home isn't exactly intact. With her he managed to enjoy wrestling without having to sit on his fire-escape where he taped up his television for the sake of better reception to watch pro-wrestling.

"Jon..." Her soft words snapped him out of his trance with her forest pairings and he'll grin before letting go of her face. However her hands reached out to take a hold of his before she placed them onto her cheeks and she smiled. Not a small, passive smile but a smile that illuminated just like the crescent low moon. Pearly whites beamed and she began to giggle before a sole tear escaped her eyes. Charlotte like Jon though on the other side of the living condition had nobody. Had nothing.

Her parents barely around, the lack of true friends for those whom associated themselves with her were people she bitterly looked down on. Charlotte never cared for them, never cared for the company of her parents and had little care for anything that was considered the shade of grey in a world she viewed monochromatic. All she was fascinated was with the odd deep shades of black and the smudge of red. The abnormal - the things that called out for her. A good read, pro-wrestling, humanitarian acts and the insatiable need to explore the world. To travel and remember it all.

"Thank you so much!" She spoke through her sobs and Jon remained silent. Nobody ever thanked him, not for a damn thing. Instead his hands raised as one placed itself behind her neck and the other rubbed the top of her head. He shook his head. "Shit Charlie, you're even beautiful when you're crying like a grown ass child." Charlotte shoved Jon whom only laughed as she stopped her sobs that were replaced laughters that echoed with the crickets of nature.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, you don't have shit to do. Come with me to see Cody." Charlotte always heard about this Cody. Tomorrow I start my official training seeing as Les Thatcher left the company." It really has been a while she spoken to him. For last time they talked all he did was thrash about because they wouldn't train him due to his age. He's simply a seventeen year old boy who Les Thatcher rejected to pursue his passion. Instead told him to pursue a degree in college and do weight-training. Something that truly spiked Jon's nerves. Charlotte never seen Dean perform. She always wondered what he looked like within the ring but then again all she ever did witness is him working out at the gym in her home's basement. Something she did with him seeing as she thought of the gym herself to be an outlet to air her greivances through sweat, groans and bodily ache that felt good for once. She only nodded her head as he only dropped onto his back once more.

The two fell asleep alongside one another - only their fingertips throughout the night reached out for one another and their only witness was Cincinatti's midnight sky.

* * *

She was hesitant to step out of the car as Jon grew impatient when they pulled up to this unknown warehouse. She glanced around - still inside the car as she felt her nerves rather shook but she didn't mind. Jon paced back and forth instead she just sighed for the sake of relief and stepped out. She didn't go home last night - instead she remained with him until they woke up and with ease were on their way to where they currently found themselves in. Jon outstretched his arms as his back faced her but he turned his head to flash her that infamous grin of his she's grown to realize has some bodily effect on her.

"This is the reason why the name Jonathan Good will be all you'll hear about. This is where the magic happens Princess." Amused, Charlotte kept her arms neatly folded against her chest as she walked behind him. "Such a humble man aren't ya?"

"I think I am the best and that's what is going to make me the best. You can't let people or anyone else who think they are above you to knock your god damn hustle. That's how it fuckin' works. Laws of attraction get it?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Words she promised herself to never forget. His testimony of making it big in pro-wrestling and his self-proclaimed best in the world statement. Charlotte noticed Jon pull out the set of keys that unlocked the door to the place she stared with pure awe at stepping in. The fact that he had keys - the fact that someone in this world actually believed in the kid made her feel good. She wasn't the only one who saw the good in him.

"This is fucking amazing..." She stared at the floor covered in mats, posters that promoted upcoming matches, the ring that was prominently placed right in the middle of the gym, boxing bags that hung at all different sporadic spots within the gym and the weights section of the room. Something about the place made her grin sheepishly and Jon whom stood by side her would only smile to himself. Giving himself an approving nod for he was certain she was going to love it.

"This is where you're going to start your training? Where is everyone?" She asked as she lightly pushed the 250 pound punching bag with no problem. Jon nodded his head. "Its still pretty fuckin' early. I just wanted to do something with you." She followed him as she would find herself with a perplexed expression on her face as she was handed a pair of gloves. Pink boxing gloves. She stared at them with question for a mild second as she then sees Jon popping in a mouth piece and adjusting his gloves. Charlotte caught on and all she did was smile before she began to slip her gloves as well after she placed her mouth piece as well.

"You're going to fuckin' learn how to defend yourself got it. Don't be a pussy and hit me alright?" The two now stood in the ring and she only nodded her head. Jon noted the determination in her eyes and that fueled him all the more. It was hard for him to see her treated as a rag doll. She had strength she clearly held no idea on how to use for her own benefit. After all he's had first hand account of her lifting weights - specifically dead lifts and even bench-press a surprising amount of pounds that one wouldn't expect from her frame. Then again, her legs, her abdominal and even arms are well defined. He told himself that she loved the gym just as much as he did.

"I don't think I can do this." Her words barely understandable but he got the jist of it. He sucked his teeth.

"Come on. Don't be a pussy. Take a good fuckin' swing right at me." He was sure she'll do it. For his sake at the least as he noticed her expression change. He held his hands up as Charlotte's nostrils flared. She took in a deep breath before she then gave him two quick jabs that caused Jon to slightly step back. He stared in awe but the grin never faded his lips as he re-adjusted his stance.

"Just like that Princess." He flashed that grin - clapping his hands. She felt her heart flush out the rush that was building and the tension was seeping slowly right out of her. "Don't hold back. Gimme more of that alright?" Jon grew hungry once more; like the times he would stare at her lips but this time with fascination as Charlotte's every jab was clean yet oddly enough wild. He knew his hand would hurt after this seeing as every hit became heavier.

She didn't stop until her knees buckled and she cried out as though she reached estascy and fell to the floor. Covered in sweat and she felt herself cry once more. She never felt so pathetic. She just remembered Hayden, hell even her parents, everyone within her circle and she found herself sick to her stomach. Jon spat out the mouth piece as he sat down next to her and he took a grip at her shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

"Better..."

"Are you crying because of the pain you wuss?" He knew it wasn't because of that but he said it for the sake of cheering her up. Though she barely ever spoke to him about her personal matters - he knew there was always something wrong with her. For a girl who was loved amongst everyone she walked past of she was surely introverted.

"Yeah, that's sure as hell it." She gave him a wink. "How about you show me some of your moves?" He scoffed as he defiantly shook his head.

"No way in hell. Now, don't think this shit is going to be one time. We're doing this every day of the week alright?"

Charlotte sarcastically groaned. She didn't mind the idea of it at all. "Whatever you say Jon." Regardless of her attempts to convince him to show her some wrestling moves - Jon simply protested but the two found themselves stuck in the gym chatting their lives away about wrestling and even trying to muster up names for him as an in-ring performer. Nothing proved to be of gold yet but then he gave her a tour of the area until it was close to the time someone would come, the Cody Hawk that Jon with much admiration spoke of. Locking the doors behind him Jon and Charlotte walked back to his car and with one last look Charlotte looked back at the warehouse.

"I want to come see you perform or train if that's alright with you."

Jon stared at her with wonder. He never would've thought she cared much about it but then again this is the same girl that tuned into pro-wrestling every night it was on with him and apparently on her own time. She was the one who told him how beautiful ECW is because of its visceral nature.

At dropping her off home Charlotte smiled softly at Jon whom only flashed her a wink - a wink with that sheepish grin of his before the gates to her home opened and at the end she could see her parents waiting for her. A knot formed in her throat, her steps became heavy as she stood before them and they simply glared at her with much disdain.

"Get inside Charlotte. We have much to discuss." Caught, red handed.


	6. VI: The Fall & Memories

**Author's Note: **Once again a lovely thank you to those whom even dared to follow and favourite this story. It means the world seeing the reception of this story. All the more a bigger thank you to those whom reviewed the story and shared your sentiments about the previous chapter; specifically **HalloweenBarbie**, **Angelsdee327, ChelleLew, Guest, UntilNeverDawns, xSamiliciousx, ThatGirl54 and Human Spectre. **Enough talking from my behalf and lets continue. I am planning a time skip soon as there is a reason to it. So here is the last chapter on the youth regarding Charlotte and Jon. It'll be rather long but I hope you guys don't mind. Once again, I hope you guys notice the smallest things that I stress throughout the chapters - especially regarding Charlotte and remembering. Anyways. Enough rambling. Please do review my story for they are greatly appreciated it.

* * *

**VI: The Fall & Memories.**

Graduation was almost here and it's what many including Charlotte anticipated the most about Summer even being so close by. It guaranteed alas her freedom from the hell known as highschool and the possibility to move away from home. Ever since the incident with her, Jonathan and Hayden - Charlotte's parents no longer moved out for business trips instead convinced one another to take a small vacation for the sake of 'relaxation'. In other words, to keep their eyes on her seeing as they made it clear that she cannot be trusted. Her parents were informed by the Principal of the school as to what happened between Jonathan and Hayden and the only way her name came into conversation is that according to the Big Brother figure; the incident started because Charlotte was apparently seeing Jon behind Hayden's back; engaged in a rather scandalous affair.

The back of her legs for almost the entirety of a month were bruised due to her father smacking a ruler a repeated amount of times as a form of punishment for a whole week. The lashes did not only come by themselves but also with crude words spat by her own mother as she stood and watched it happen. Charlotte never winced with the beating; never did she even shed a tear. She felt herself grow all the more cold if anything. And although they tried so hard to keep her away from the Garden for the fruit was not far from the tree - Charlotte didn't allow for that to happen.

"How ya legs feeling Charlie?"

His hands took hold of her leg and she would only shrug her shoulders staring into those piercing blue eyes of Jon whom oddly enough sent a reassuring chill down her spine effortlessly. The attempts to keep the two separated only made them stronger - a cliché of course but it was proved right. Whenever their schedules allowed them to see one another they would with no hesitation do so. After school became rides that would lead them into the woods where they would just talk or embrace the sound of silence. Rides that would lead them to Cody's gym where she would watch some of the others in training seeing as Jon would never let her watch him wrestle for that matter.

Their bond was undoubtedly shaken due to the consequences and variations of their life but the two; not just one, would put in effort for the sake of maintaining this friendship. Jon was the reason as to why Charlotte never shed a sad tear in her life again and Charlotte was the reason why Jon had no problem waking up in the morning for he had that beautiful face of hers to meet in the morning along with a wrestling ring in the afternoon. Jon only found himself all the more proud of her - she became tougher than she was then - past the nails and into full fledges titanium. She was able to defend herself to the point it drove the little shit that Hayden was away. He couldn't control her as he did then and of course he didn't even want to bother with a 'bitch' whom was 'trash' in a bedroom as as a 'girlfriend'.

Something of course that drove her parents mad because their ties to Hayden's family are now shook seeing as they can't stop bashing Charlotte with their own set of colourful words.

Jon whom held Charlotte's legs in his hands as a day before graduation the two found themselves excited, beaming in pure happiness in Cody's gym before it was opened for the public eye to come in and do their thing. Her skin felt like velvet and the peach fuzz on her cheeks came into his mind. His eyes deepened as he stared at the rather faded black and blues on her legs and sucked his teeth. Her beautiful flesh tarnished by unnecessary beatings from the people whom claim to unconditionally love her. His focus from her legs then worked its way up to her eyes and he found himself inwardly sighing in relief.

He was oddly protective of her - rabid. And because of that the once loved face of the inferno known as school now became the source of rumours. No one cared about their own lives but tried to invest themselves into that of Jon and Charlotte. Because of her association with Jon that she no longer made discrete - she became a prominent source for attacks and of course Jon would be there to handle whomever dared to hurt her. However the once quiet voice of Charlotte became known as she never censored herself and of course sometimes Jon had nothing to do but simply laugh to his hearts content. He found her all the more radiant now seeing as she's more herself. Still the reserved, cold-shoulder he's known her to be but all the more honest to herself and those in her surroundings.

"They aren't as bad now... My parents are most likely turn them blue again once I get back home. If it's not slander, its physicality. I think I've grown numb to it by now." She sheepishly admitted as she stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. Lightly, Jon then began to massage her tender flesh and although she winced he knew she didn't mind. "Please tell me you got something nicer to say than I do... Its been a long day for me." He was her source of comfort as she was to him and Jon didn't mind it for they both acknowledged it. They were friends with the odd relationship of loyal dog and owner. He realized he was the rabid stray dog that found a home alas.

"...It actually regards this..." Although he was excited, he felt nervous giving her this big revelation.

"Spill it." He loved her eagerness.

"Cody said once I turn eighteen I can start wrestling for the Heartland Association. Also he's giving me a promotion once we graduate as his assistant in the gym. So ya know, I don't need to get dirty money anymore. I can do my own thing. The right way ya know?" Jon cleared his throat as he was unsure he wanted to look at her facial expression but instead found himself with wide eyes at feeling the familiar frame pressed against his own and with no hesitation he eloped her into his arms as he made sure to hold her close to him. Digging his face into the nape of her neck that was covered by her blond tresses. He laughed as he heard her muffled squeals of excitement, his hand glided up the back of her neck as she slightly pushed him away as then their faces were now facing one another.

Those beaming pearly whites wild him and her she stood blush lips parted to reveal a smile that illuminated even the darkest corners of his heart. Charlotte found herself remembering that grin Jon bore on his face and even the raspy sound of his laugh and loved it. She felt a knot form in her throat but her voice pushed past it.

"I am so fucking happy for you Jon, oh my god this is great!"

Jon with a free-hand rubbed the back of his head. "I-I mean it isn't as big as you being accepted to NYU but yeah man. I'm going to make something out of myself. Tired of this petty life."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Jon, shut up. This is just as big as me being accepted to a damn school. This is all you love - pro-wrestling and your hard work is paying off," She paused as her hands slowly took hold his and she gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Charlie..." He found himself at a loss for words as he felt a smooth, ardent texture press itself onto his forehead. He closed his eyes, absorbing the feeling of her lips on his skin. The hand that was behind his head would cup her cheek as his thumb grazed her peach fuzz and the tingly sensation made him smile all the more. "I am so proud of you Jon..." She whispered to him - smiling at the expression of sheer solace on his features.

Jon never heard those words in his life. Ever.

He opened his eyes to meet her lips and he fought the urge inside of him to devour those pink delicacies. He grew hungry at the sight of them and how they curved when she smiled but he tamed himself. He didn't want to jeopardize a damn thing - regardless of them from time to time even holding one another in the back of his red pick-up truck or how they'll cover the spacing of their fingers with one another's - it didn't mean this was no friendship. They just oddly enough needed one another for they are one in the same with a different name and life game.

"We need to come up with a name for you." Jon pulled away.

"Yeah you're right." He answered as he placed his hands underneath his chin. "I want it to be close to home. Me ya know?"

"Moxie..." Were Charlotte's first words as her eyebrows furrowed and her left temple throbbed. Something he noted of her whenever she engaged in deep thought.

"Don't fret it Princess. Ya probably gonna come up with something real cheesy."

"Shut up and lemme think will ya?" He obeyed and she then gasped aloud as she pressed her index finger on his nose. He stared down at it and back at her.

"Jon Moxley." He felt exposed hearing that name.

"Wait what?"

"Moxie means courage or determination ya know. Or it also stands for the need to be active." Jon stared at her with awe before he cleared his throat - not wanting to overwhelm her with his emotions. He was always so forward when it came to feelings. Too strong. He loved too much and hated just has much.

"Where the hell did you get that name from?"

"Moxie was a drink in the '30s I believe. Don't ask questions." She laughed as he tapped his chin. "Jon Moxley. I like it." Her excitement wasn't discrete as Charlotte clapped her hands in excitement. She pushed herself off the ground before she pretended to hold a microphone in her hands.

"From Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Jon Moxley!"

She then proceeded to roar as though she was the audience. Jon stood up on his feet before he would take hold of Charlotte whom quickly began to flail as she felt herself being picked up and slung over his shoulder. "Shh. You're my championship belt babe. Deal with it." Babe. She stared at his face, hearing those words as she then with little hesitation pressed her lips against the corner of her lips. From the lack of space she could smell his natural essence in all and found herself wanting to writhe in pleasure from it. Jon whom was once pacing around would pause as he glanced to her - grinning like the mad man she finds her heart rushing for by passing days. He licked the corner of his lips and he made this sound that gave her the impression he loved the taste.

* * *

Past graduation and Charlotte realized she would have the summer before parting ways with Jon for who knows how long. She didn't like the idea of it and let alone she hasn't even seen him wrestle and most likely won't for he's so anal on not showing her a damn thing of his performing skills. That's all the two did in the summer - they spent it together by hidden gem of lakes that nobody went to and with Cody Hawk whom has taken a strong liking to Charlotte. The two always even exchanged numbers and would even talk on a regular basis simply because Charlotte was interested in being kept updated with Jon and his performance.

Cody always spoke highly of him and she loved him for it. Nobody ever speaks about Jon like he does. Nobody ever has good things to say about him but Cody couldn't shut up about how much of a natural Jonathan was in the ring. Cody even praised her for the 'excellent' name she came up for Jon for he believed it fit just like a glove. This summer she would admit was the best summer of her life. It resulted in a darker skin colouring and in company of her favourite person in this world - Jonathan Good.

However, all good things never failed at coming to an end as Charlotte whom was placing bags into the trunk of the car that was suppose to get her from Cleveland, Ohio - her home to the infamous big red apple known as New York City. Her parents gave up their efforts to even keep Jon away from Charlotte. Although they didn't approve at all and made sure their disdain for Jon was evident - they knew Charlotte would go out her way to keep her pet around. The two whom she already said her peace to would simply pat her head before she would walk back to Jon whom was by side her car with hands shoved into his denim jeans. She was kind of dreading this day to come seeing as this is the reason she'll no longer be by side the man she found herself completely invested in. As a friend. But Charlotte acknowledged that these sentiments couldn't possibly just be friendship. She didn't know what it was.

Love? She never loved anything. Nobody. Unconditionally yes, but love on her own will from a build up of emotions? No.

Jonathan on the other hand found himself feeling rather anxious seeing her come with the last box meaning to be placed in the trunk of her car. In his pockets, his fingers dangled in between them an object he found himself working hard to gain in the summer. He knew he had to give her a parting gift. Something to remember him by for flowers or anything he regarded idiotic and shit wouldn't represent how he even feels towards her.

He felt foolish for admitting to himself that he most likely is in love with this woman. As said before when he loves - he loves hard and Jon wasn't exactly the type to love. Women were deemed as trash to him for they were simple fucks. Hell, even while being friends with Charlotte - she's witnessed him drop off random strangers a few blocks away from her home before picking her up. She was familiarized with the odd scent of other females and their rather repulsive scents.

None of them ever smelled good. None of them were warm. None of them were Charlotte and that is why he did it for if he had Charlotte he'll probably ruin her. He had the tendency of destroying all things that are within his vicinity. Self-destructive and crazed that he is.

He felt the material slip through his fingers as he shuffled his feet from hearing Charlotte sigh in relief as she plopped the smallest box into her car. She didn't want his help with packing or getting ready. She made sure to tell him that right after graduation and so he stood at the sidelines like a fool waiting for her to be done. If he had done it - it would've been done in no time and she'll have a great amount of energy for the drive out.

"That's about the last of it." Jon picked his head up at hearing her rather weary voice as he took a good look into the rather overstuffed trunk and shook his head. "Shit, Charlie don't get me wrong but in these regards you are just like every other girl - over packing for what fuckin' reasons. Acting like you ain't coming back home during breaks."

Charlotte leaned onto the car by side him as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. She was home and she nuzzled her cheek onto his bare arms. "Shut up Jon. You never know when I'm going to need it. Besides I even have my journals there for the sake of recalling good ol' times."

"You're taking the stupid polaroid's you have of us?"

"They aren't stupid but yes. Besides I think your facial expressions in them make you rather dashing don't ya think?" Charlotte looked up at Jon whom only made a sour face. Her laughter became a sweet melody to his ears along the sound of her thuds along with the sound of her heartbeat whenever he rested his head against her chest. "I love these pictures of us ya know. They are beautiful memories for me. Things I promise to you right now I'll never forget." Jon groaned at hearing these words come from her lips and found himself in a maddening fashion combing through his hair with a free hand.

"Shit Princess at least let me take you over there to New York. I don't give a fuck about the drive."

"No Jon you have to stay here – I know you're having a match in the gym come up and I just don't want to get in the way of that. Please, we already talked about this… Don't make this harder for me okay?" Again, he obeyed. Defeated – he sighed as he dug once more into his pocket and quickly took hold of her hand. Charlotte felt heated at his touch but with curiosity stared at him as he then took hold of her ring finger and slipped a silver band on it. A ring with discrete crystalline etchings that read Charlie. She raised her hand up to her face as Jon took a step back and looked away, unsure if he could handle the reaction she is to give him. She felt the acidic familiarity of tears well up in the bags of her eyes as she began to sob – finding the simplicity of the ring to be one of the most beautiful things she ever rested here eyes on.

"Jon what the fuck…" She began to laugh as she kissed the ring gently before her hand was taken into his and he did the same. "You're a fucking idiot. You're supposed to save your money up!"

"I know you have money out the ass and could afford something way better but think of it as a parting gift ya know. While you're away I'll make sure you hear my name all over the dirt sheets and in the indie circle before I make it big on television and I'll come find you and make you mine this time around…" Charlotte felt a knot grow in her stomach as she absorbed the words and digested them. It gave her an emotional heart burn before she would only shake her head at seeing Jon only shed a single tear through his grin. He was hurting, she was sure of that. Charlotte stood before him as she cupped his face into her hands and before Jon could even react and she could make herself sane before the actions she was going to take – she closed the spacing between their faces as she allowed her lips to consume his own.

She felt him stiffen at her touch and she would stare into his wild eyes for a mild second before she closed them and Jon would wrap his arms around her frame pulling her close to his own body. The tension that was built up for almost a years worth of their life would suddenly be released as his fingers dug themselves into her cranium. Taking in a handful of her hair and she combed her fingers through his rustic tendrils. He felt her quiver at her touch and he could tell from her actions that this was something she's been wanting for such a long time. Charlotte buckled against Jon whom only kept a good hold onto her – not wanting to let go not even for a single second.

But Jon was surprised by her action, he was overwhelmed at feeling her tongue massage his bottom lip and he granted her access for her to toy with his tongue. She suckled against it before her breathing grew heavier by passing seconds. Jon could only do the same, groan in pleasure as then he felt her attempt to push him away but he only shook his head and spoke words against her lips.

"No… You don't know for how long I've died thinking about this…" This breathed a new essence of life through his veins and he was certain she felt the same. Charlotte however shook her head against his as she then pulled away from his lips. They tasted like big red gum and Malboro gold cigarettes – he smelled like old spice, sweat and the sweet nicotine and she had no problem with this. She loved how organic he felt to her. How for once she kissed someone she didn't feel like a beauty in the dirt. She was happy for once, in fever instead of cold, in paradise instead of Tartarus.

Charlotte chuckled as she nuzzled her nose against his and could feel his heavy breaths breathe life into her as though he was God and she was Eve. "Fuck…" She muttered as she bit her bottom lip and Jon only pressed his forehead roughly against hers. He only laughed as his fingers stroked her facial features before he one more leaned in and kissed her in this ardent summer day. "Shit Charlie, didn't you grow a pair. If you wanted me so bad you should've fuckin' asked." Charlotte only rolled her eyes at his comment however found herself silenced as he swallowed her lips once more. Jonathan Good reminded her of some primal creature in the jungle. A lion whom finally found his lioness and now they can be kings and queens of the world they found themselves in. He was vivacious with the way he would kiss her and oddly enough it felt tender. It brought peace.

"I've been wanting that since the day I woke up in your place and you took care of me. Since I saw you shake at the thud of ever thunder that boomed and made you shit yourself." His word choice was interestingly enough effective.

"Jon… I am going to miss you so much…" She whispered to him and the once light feeling became heavy as Jon only took her into his arms once more. He held her as though it would be the last time he would ever even hear from her as did she. She cleared her throat hoping to stop the tears from slipping out her eyes but failed miserably as she clung onto him sobbing like a mad woman.

"I'll be back and I'll be yours. Only yours okay?"

"I'll fuck, feed, and treat you right Princess. Guarantee it." She smiled at feeling his lips trail all over her face and that was the feeling that stuck to her as she drove down the highway thinking about the moment she just shared with Jon. She remembered the days, weeks and months spent alongside him. She thought about him all the way. She sighed in happiness as she couldn't wait to get to New York City and call him and let him know she got there safe. She touched her lips, taking one hand away from the steering wheel as she no longer shed tears. She stared down at her silver ring that she thought to herself to be some sort of sick promise ring that she didn't mind. She could feel to the bone how he slipped that ring onto her hands. She loved the feeling so.

She missed him already so.

Jon on the other hand went back to Cody Hawk whom beamed proudly of him for finally somehow someway being able to give the girl Cody was convinced Jon loved a memorial to get him by. Jon didn't fail in sharing what happened and Cody would only laugh – telling Jon how Charlotte has bigger balls than him for she was the one that initiated the kiss. Jon only smiled as he stared down at the note in his hands. _Remember I told you my family has ties with the McMahons? Well, I got you a number of a guy that works in Talents Relation. Give him a call when you think you're ready. I'll put in a good word for you._

Charlotte knew that number would be the opportunity for Jon to achieve his long term dream but was sure to warn him. She had a lot of processing through her mind. Jonathan Good, New York City, her parents whom claimed that they were going to the City seeing as they wanted to be close to the McMahon's again. Things that were beautiful and distressing. For a mild second she felt her eyes growing heavy at the image and thought of kissing Jon as she bit her bottom lip however was snapped back to reality with wide eyes as the one second she didn't pay attention to the road she stared at two headlights of a trunk coming her way. At impact that she braced she found herself only thinking about one thing and one thing only. Jonathan Good and how the memory of him seeped right out of her.


	7. VII: Void & Misconception

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter! It was my birthday week along with SpringBreak so I stayed away from the computer as much as possible. I left you guys in suspense and I normally write my chapters while I am in class since for some odd reason that is when I develop my muse. Regardless of all that. I just want to thank those whom favourited and followed this story because you guys are the reason I even bother writing beautiful words for you guys. Especially those whom reviewed **- RollinsInTheDean, Guest, HumanSpectre, ThatGirl54, xSamiliciousx, UntilNeverDawns and HalloweenBarbie. **Your thoughts are a definite fuel to my writing. Thank you so much. Anyways, it is about time I shut up and continue with this story. Prepare for the time-skip and of course probably the death of your feelings.** Disclaimer: I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE. Charlotte is just my precious baby. I am also going to stop referring to Dean as Jonathan and I am going to use in-ring name unless it is in the perspective of Charlotte.**

* * *

**VII: Void & Misconception**

_**Your name is Charlotte Helena Rove - you were born on November 8, 1985. Your parents are Isobella Vivienne Rove and Alexander Scott Rove. You're engaged to a man known as Hayden Park. You're a student for New York University bound to study Film & Media Communications. You're eighteen years old. On your way to New York City you had a fatal car accident that caused you a deadly brain hemorrhage. Do you remember any of this?**_

**Nine Years Later**

**September 2012 - Fall**

**New York City - Grand Central Station**

Charlotte stared down at her hand where on her ring finger were stacked two silver bands. The one below of her engagement ring with the man her family and even the Doctor identified as Hayden Park was something she tried with all her might throughout the nine years of recuperation for her to remove from her skin but it was bounded. Hell - she even thought to herself of cutting her finger off and sowing it back on but that was a rather morbid thought.

She twisted both rings around as she patiently waiting for the Metro North Train as she was bound to go to Stamford, Connecticut for finally after years of working for television shows such as Good Morning America, or even Sports Center - she gained the call that with the little to none memories she's had since her youth she remembered lusting for - a chance to work for the WWE.

Regardless of her parents constant protests along with her fiance's - Charlotte, stubborn as ever, simply stuck to her guts and continued to work with Media. She realized throughout the span of nine years of having her parents suffocating her life along with Hayden that she felt no exact attachment towards them. Regardless of having the benefits of a silver-spoon child she wanted to go through her own struggles like any other regular being. She felt more honest to herself being that way - for some unknown reason.

Charlotte from her accident remembered nothing. Nothing but herself in the sense she kept her authenticity. Other than that - belongings were tarnished to nothing due to the car accident but all she managed to keep was the ring on her finger and the scars from the incident as a harsh reminder something she doesn't recall. She remembers the things she loves and that was it. And for some reason she had a harsh attachment to a dog she can't remove the blur image from her head. Even if she has a dog waiting for her at home - she simply got it to replace her yearning for the one that her heart cries out for - but all was avail.

Charlotte also realized that her parents loved her fiance a little bit more than she was suppose to. She liked nothing about Hayden and found herself numbing to his rather extraneous temper and clearly his inability to remain faithful to her. Not only would he come back to their penthouse apartment late at night but even when she would sit in the passenger seat of his red Corvette she always noted the foul, unfamiliar stench she knows damn well isn't her own. When it came to laundry day she noticed how his white pinned collars would be stained with cheap perfume and faded smears of foundation and lipstick. He wasn't discrete and she's sure he doesn't care that he knows.

But apparently this is the man she said yes to marrying - and with that in mind she tried finding some sort of appeal towards him but nothing came up. Other than the fact he's a looker - there's nothing really beautiful about him. The sex was far from exciting and of course dealing with a business man whom always comes home drunk and wants to babble his rage away isn't exactly a sight for the eyes.

Charlotte - numbly dealt with it. Her being with him made her parents stay away which is something she greatly needs. There was some sort of unfamiliarity with the fact they breathed down her neck so often. Something didn't quiet correspond because no matter what she couldn't get use to it. If anything when they were gone - that felt right. It felt normal.

She sighed in relief as she held her purse close to her and stared down at the beautiful ring that never wanted to remove itself from her flesh and felt some odd comfort wash over her. She never got the answer as to where she got the ring from. Her parents told her that it was a gift they gave her before the accident but something about their statement felt dishonest. Untrue. It didn't land right. The train swooped by and she felt dazed as for some reason her heart felt as though it was going to flush right out of her soul.

She was nervous. She didn't know why. Normally for meetings like these - she would be at ease, confident. But seeing as she was certain the WWE was something she's loved since young - and the fact that she woke up and the first thing she did was watch wrestling again for it was the first thing to pop up on the television. In her awakening she had nobody but her parents by side her at whom finding out her loss of memory stuck by her since then. They were the ones to bring the person known as Hayden into her life and since then nothing felt right. Not knowing her past and knowing her belongings were trashed felt wrong. She had nothing to live by.

But a journal. A journal she never bothered touching for she always felt unprepared for what was going to overwhelm her. On the train she simply covered her ears with headphones, listening to Morrisey and read Saul Bellow's _Something to Remember Me By._

* * *

"See, Ms. Rove I've heard much about you through my wife's father - Vince McMahon. He spoke highly of your family seeing as he and your folks are close friends." Charlotte whom had her legs folded neatly before her felt a knot form in her throat - seeing someone she always admired their work in person made it kind of hard not to (as they say nowadays) mark-out. She mentally began to compose herself - making sure that she had to leave her own lasting impressions - not an impression because her parents made sure to put in a good word. Which would be rather hypocritical of them.

"But see here, can i call you Paul? Levesque is a mouth-full." Triple H chuckled as he would slightly loosen his tie and only gave her an approving nod. Charlotte smiled, flashing her infamous pearly whites to him as she then sat up all the more straight. She noted his gesture that of comfort and some sort of ease quickly waved into her.

"Paul, I don't want my family ties being the reason as to why I even gain this job. I want you to have your personal perspective on me for you to make the right call because I know families with great connections and if they were to place their rotten children into bustling, blossoming industries - immediately they falter. I am here because I honestly with all my heart from the small amount of years I remember - I have loved professional wrestling and always dreamed of working here. And thats why I am here." Again she paused to gather her breath. The man known on-screen as Triple H would stare with much intent although there was a ghost of smile gracing his lips that slightly twitched.

"I know I am more than capable of satisfying whatever one's needs may be. Let it be managing wrestlers or writing for television. Hell maybe both. I can do that. Its what I want. Forget what my parents say - or forget Vince's impressions of me when he met me when I was a kid. I am here now a grown woman with a career that in it of itself should satisfy whatever you'll need from me. I've made sure to keep myself updated with the company and even its roster. Hell I even keep track of the independent circuits because maybe I can figure out what to do with that talent there before you guys can. I am more than qualified for this job. If my words don't phase you, let it be my actions."

Her voice never shook - unlike her insides as she wished she could gasp out in relief and she found herself instead with wide eyes at the booming laughter of the COO of Talents and Relations. Charlotte eyed with much curiosity as she wasn't sure what was funny and felt her olive coloured flesh blush with light pinks on her freckled cheeks. She was embarrassed and didn't know why. Maybe because Paul Levesque aka Triple H heard her words and simply laughed at them. Before she would suck her teeth and dare push herself up from her seat she found herself staring down at the paper clip with her name on the top right corner. WWE logo on the left.

"I wanted you before you even said anything and now hearing you speak and how you never faltered - I am sure you'll be a great addition to this team. Not only are we a team - we are a family," He paused as he placed his hand on top of the contract. Her eyes glistened with lust and success. "You'll be touring with us everyday. I've been meaning to look for someone who can work with the new people waving into the roster such as Jonathan Good, Colby Lopez, Leati Anoa'i, Claudio Castagnoli, you know. Independent wrestlers whom made it past development and are now in roster. Even Windham. I am sure you know whom I am referring to?" Charlotte only nodded her head.

Jonathan Good, Jon Moxley, Dean Ambrose - was the one from all the names he mentioned that always had this rather delirious effect on her. She felt her heart tighten everytime she would hear his name or even watch him perform and her masochistic tendencies is what kept her glued to his talent as a wrestler. How he would rapture the attention of many once he got his hands on the microphone and when he would speak let it be about tootsie-rolls in his mother's purse or how New Yorker's ain't shit - she listened and believed.

"Your main is focus is the first three. The Shield is what we are planning on calling them. But until November you'll be in Florida in our developmental ring keeping tabs on them. Making sure to help them develop at least how they present themselves. Since you're going to also be part of Creative you're going to work with Paul Heyman to work with the characters and even their lines. You'll also be working with CM Punk seeing as we are planning on introducing the stable sometime in Novemember. Keeping tabs on the other Superstars mentioned. Make sure to pitch them what they have to do for the week... You know. As if you're one of us. You're going to be working alongside my wife and I. Just go over the contract and sign whenever you're ready."

Charlotte quickly skimmed over the words on the page and with confident strokes signed her name on the dotted line. She beamed with satisfaction as she placed the pen down. She began to think about who she'll be working for - Dean Ambrose, Jonathan Good and some odd feeling of familiarity and solace kept her anxious. She was happy? And she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't figure out even throughout the years as to why she was so damn happy to work with him out of all people.

It was something, she eyed her salary and only chuckled with satisfaction as the two in the room sat up and shook hands. Proudly smiling at one another.

* * *

She was in a car-accident and when he came to find her - she didn't remember him. And that was the first time in Jonathan's life when he shed bitter tears of anguish for losing something he thought he loved. Her parents didn't help at all for they went out of their way to convince her otherwise of what her life actually was about. And as much as he'll come by every week nine years ago while she was at the hospital and he would tell her things - she would instantly forget all he said and always looked at him with such a bland, empty stare in those luscious green eyes of hers.

That moment in his life, when she stared into him and didn't know who he was he let go of love. He let go of what was good and embraced the rabid dog that he is and that is what managed to place him in a bustling career within the big ring of the WWE. Just as he promised himself - just as he promised her. Charlotte - his Princess and babygirl was gone and she took him right along with.

Around the time he found solace in filthy ways and although he got past the perscription drugs and the Jameson that numbed his aching heart - he couldn't say no to rats whom always wished to gift him with their pussy. He fucked like mad every night and he would close his eyes and think about how she would shiver whenever thunder crackled the skies apart. He would fuck and think of her in his own filthy zone. His love for women - well his lust for women pushed him out of love and made him lock the memories that he loved so.

Only when it rained and only when it boomed would he even think about her. And Jonathan found himself heavily sighing in the hotel room that he thankfully didn't need to drop a dime for. Regardless of the news that has his two future partners oddly excited he couldn't feel a thing. It wasn't the 'celebratory' shots either. Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i other wise known as now Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns would eye their friend whom only groaned every time the thunder echoed within the room.

Jonathan kept himself at a distance from the two. Regardless of him thinking they were great guys and hell even his friends - he kept them far away as possible. He didn't want them to know anything about him because for fucks sake - who's going to give a shit?

"Shit Jon whats the problem dude? We just got the word that we are finally debuting in the big ring and yet you're here bitching over some rain. Fuck that, lets go out and enjoy the Orlando night life man."

Roman only nodded his head in agreement with Seth as he then tossed the black denim jacket his way. "You're not getting away with a no man. We are going to celebrate. We have to talk about what we are going to be dealing with. Although Heyman is going to be watching over us we have someone else, some new management as well. A girl at that too." This was news to Dean. He didn't know much - he didn't pay much attention to the memo that was pitched their way.

Seth slipped on his hoody. Dean shifted in his seat as he looked away from the windowsill and back at his two future partners. "A girl? Who the hell could that be?" Because that was exactly who they needed - a girl to manage a group of sausages.

"She just got hired and is being filled in by Paul and Heyman, hold on a second her name is in the message." Roman paused as he began to search through his phone. "Rove, Charlotte I think." Dean almost choked and the skies cried once more. As though thunder spoke the pains of his soul.

Dean shook his head - his eye even slightly twitched as he snapped up his seat and took away Roman's phone. He read through it all and the name was crystal clear. Although a middle name wasn't in place he still felt some odd anguish take over. The screech the vices blocked out managed to creep their way into his mind once more along with his growls. The hunger was evident.

"Jon what the hel-" Roman eyed him for a second and back at Seth whom bore the same concern in his expression. "You're okay man?" Dean didn't hear a damn thing - all he heard was the sounds in his mind. Instead both of them took him by the arm and dragged him out the room.

Charlotte Rove. Charlotte Helena fuckin' Rove. He thought he was crying once he stepped outside as Seth hauled a cab but it was the rain. He couldn't cry anymore. She doesn't remember him. She doesn't remember a damn thing about them. And last time he recalled - she was engaged to the bastard who dared grace her beautiful skin with bruises. He felt nausea at the pit of his stomach - at the pits of his hell. He began to chuckle as he then realized a drink or two wouldn't hurt.

He remembered Seth's last words. "She should be coming in sometime tomorrow or the day after. Lets have some fun before we have a mom nagging at us." He didn't mind Jameson washing down his throat and burning away the poignant taste of her lips that remained on his tongue for nine years.

* * *

Itchy. Charlotte felt itchy and her body ached. The news of being hired by the WWE only raged Hayden Park her fiancee to the point she was tossed around a room like a rag doll. He didn't exactly hit her with his hands, but his grip and her struggling against his might resulted in her being pushed up against walls and knocking down kitchen hardware. Although she physically ached she didn't mind - she was numbed to his touch and found herself smiling at the fact that now more than ever she'll be away from home. Away from him.

Even if he said he would do is 'cameo' appearances to see her. Which she highly doubted seeing as he would fuck anything that moved and had a vagina. That was Hayden Park - her filthy fiance. She stared down at the knob she was sure to turn and would change her life for at the other side of the door within the NXT locker room were the three she would find herself devoting her time and effort to make sure they are breakthrough Superstars.

Her breathing quivered as she shakingly sighed and placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Preparing for it all. Preparing to even see...

She stepped inside and was met by three figures that although she's witnessed them beforehand - the three now together clearly held their own ground. They stared at her - two out of the three with excitement and the other one... Dean Ambrose with an empty gaze that felt as though her stomach was pierced with a sword. She wanted to cry seeing him in front of her and she couldn't understand why.

"So you must be the new girl!" The one she identified as Seth Rollin's beamed as he and Roman Reigns would stand up from their seats and walked her way. Extending their hands and that managed to snap her out of this melancholic state she was in. She blamed the man whom simply glared at her and continued to tape his wrists. Dean Ambrose. He didn't care about her presence, he simply glanced at her with disdain and she couldn't figure out what the hell she did for him to even react that way - but inwardly she shrugged her shoulders and feelings aside.

Dean was consumed with wrath. He stared as his two partners would chit chat away with her. It was no mistake - that was her. Charlotte Helena fuckin' Rove. There was no doubt about it as her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles that were neatly placed on her features. Her hair kept kept that clean blond that graced her olive flesh so lovingly. The sound of her voice - so collected and soft regardless if she smoked cigarettes and had a sailor tongue. But it was those eyes of hers. Bold, big as jaded gems. Her presence alone brought forth this protective need to stand by her side and fight all the bad in her life.

He glanced at her hand and that was the reassurance of it all. On top of the ring he gave her - he knew it was the one he saved up all his chump change to get her before she left remained attached to her skin was one he knew didn't belong. He was the only one suppose to be there. She was meant to be along his side until today - she was suppose to be given the world by his hands. Make her all for him for all eternity yet that wasn't the case. She instead came up to him and curved her blushed lips into a soft smile and he wanted to set the world on fire. She doesn't know him. No, not like she did nine years ago. It ain't the same.

He doesn't know her.

_Charlotte baby..._

Charlotte mustered up the courage after the two - Seth and Roman seemed friendly enough insisted she went up to Dean regardless of her protests. She tried convincing them he didn't like her already and they would only say "Oh he's like that no worries, just go up to him." That's all they bashed into her tiny head. So she swallowed the knot in her throat and extended her hand his way. He kept that glare intact. He stared with much focus at her hand - specifically her ring finger and she felt like covering it for some reason. She wanted to take them off, well, the one Hayden gave her.

"I believe you're Jonathan Good right? I've been watching your work for a long time now. Its finally good to personally meet you. Charlotte Rove." Her voice didn't falter. Dean wanted to gasp for air - it was her no doubt about it. And what killed him more is regardless of the distance in memories and physicality - he couldn't tuck that annoying strand of her hair behind her ear. It was irking him. Just like her presence. He didn't want her here. No, not anymore. He wanted her far away as possible. Her sweet scent was nothing but revolting. But regardless, as he took her hand into his own to shake - he felt a slight shock from the velvety texture of her flesh.

Charlotte nervously laughed at not only the odd sensation at meeting hands with Dean Ambrose but as he casually dismissed her by proceeding to tape his wrists. "Seriously, just listen to what Seth told you, he's like that alright?" Charlotte only nodded her head as she then glanced down at the clipboard that was on her arms and quickly to his way. She wanted to keep her eyes on him at all times and she felt stupid. She's a woman to be married eyeing a man with insatiable curiosity - more than she does to her own fiance. Her rather disgusting fiance.

"So, you're basically gonna be the Momma of The Shield seeing as our future lies in our hands. We are going to wait for Dean to finish up his match and then we can head out and grab a bite. Discuss how you're gonna give birth to us. No big deal." Seth was funny along with Roman. They seemed like an odd tag-team but it worked. She wondered how Dean fit into the equation but then again he was to himself - so it was a healthful balance.

Charlotte only found herself thinking about a dog, that dog in her faded memory as she would stare at Dean every now and then. Her self-esteem was shot to zero when it came to him for the confident Rove would become feeble at simply taking a dive into those treacherous oceanic hues. She felt the void in her being somehow being fed at simply being by him. She couldn't understand this bodily and almost soulful reaction she was having towards Dean but she mentally reminded herself to fight it off. She wasn't here for the sake of feeding her muses. She was here to work.

Not to remember. Not to feel. Not to feel...

Dean almost botched in the ring. All he managed to think about was her. He felt the void in him grow more and more like a black hole that was sucking his insides out. She was a disturbing force in his life. He didn't want her here. He wanted to get her away. No, he was lying to himself he wanted her close. No far. The screeches were evident. And over dinner he had three long-islands that didn't even get him tipsy. His blood was ablazed like molten lava. He watched her laugh as the three (excluding him) discussed business and personal pleasures.

He could only remember nine years ago - days at Ohio that made him find a home. He knew he had to call Cody tonight. He couldn't keep this shit to himself.

"Are you sure its her Jon? Shit I thought she was in New York City."

"Cody this entire time she was working these years regardless of having any memories to work for the WWE. She even watched me when I was in the indie circuit. Its her. Its no denying it." Jonathan wanted to pull out the hairs from his head.

"Its her and I can't do shit. I can't do a fuckin' thing. I don't want her here. I want her gone. Away from me man but this fate shit is funny. Whatever the fuck fate is..." His words lost meaning and he no longer had control as he only tossed his phone into the wall and punched the walls of the bathroom stall. He couldn't take it. His knuckles bled and he felt with the blood oozing his frustrations flush right out of him. He was numb once more.


End file.
